Lo que pasa en Varsovia se queda en Varsovia
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: No hay nada que una borrachera no pueda arreglar... o empeorar. Secuela de La Vie En Rose, aunque no es necesario haberla leído.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_No tienes que preocuparte, esta historia es tan vieja que ni nosotras reconocemos a los personajes. Y si eres Himaruya, no te pongas nervioso, nada más te perdiste por la web, esta es una página en español._

* * *

España y Prusia notan que Francia se deja caer demasiado, y le sujetan entre los dos dejando de reír.

Francia les abraza con fuerza a ambos, apretando los ojos y haciendo un esfuerzo por no lloriquear un poco... porque Francia es un drama.

—Eh! ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Prusia pasando un brazo de Francia por encima de sus hombros y sujetándole de la cintura contra su cadera.

—_Oui..._ estoy cansado nada más —mira al suelo y se limpia los ojos— ¿Cómo están ustedes?

—¡Bien! —España toma el otro brazo agarrando a Francia igual que Prusia—. Anda, ve tú a por las maletas, por favor —le pide.

Francia, en cuanto Prusia le suelta, se sostiene por sí mismo. Este se vuelve recogiendo las maletas y se entretiene porque una está enganchada a una extraña fuerza invisible.

—Todo va a estar bien —asegura España para Francia en un susurro.

—Lo sé... es sólo... no es tan fácil _cher _—admite mirándole de reojo y pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Estuve a punto de pedirle a_ Canada_ que tuviera sexo conmigo hace un rato —agrega tres tonos más abajo.

—Lo sé —asegura España y luego levanta las cejas cuando Prusia, que al final ha conseguido soltar la maleta de la fuerza invisible llamada Canadá, vuelve a su lado.

—Después decidí venir aquí... —le sonríe a Prusia—. ¿Listo para la borrachera del mes?

—Oh seh! —responde Prusia contento—. ¿Cómo te fue en las juntas aburridas? ¿Le viste?

— ¿Le... le... le vi? —levanta las cejas sorprendido por la pregunta.

—A mi _bruder_ —explica.

—Ahh... —respira mirando a España de reojo—. _Oui,_ claro que le vi... de hecho terminó enojado y tengo que ir a _Berlín _en un par de semanas.

—Hizo una presentación para esta junta y... oh! ¿Se enojó? —Prusia levanta las cejas—. ¡OH! ¿Vais a venir a casa?

España mira a Francia con cara de circunstancias. Este le mira y luego suspira.

— _Oui._ Terminaremos el G8 en tu casa.

—_Awesome!_ —Prusia sonríe ampliamente—. ¡Tengo que llamarle! _Spanien_, tienes que quedarte tú también!

—Necesito además... ver al _garçon_ antes —mira a Canadá de reojo, evitando la mirada de España—, pero antes que todo... tengo que emborracharme.

—¿A _América_? —pregunta España— ¿para qué?

—¡Ah! ¡Quizás podamos decirle que se quede en casa también! —Prusia contento, organizando una fiesta en Berlín.

—En un rato te cuento... —murmura bajito y luego mira a Prusia—. Decirle _quoi _a quién?

—¡Que se quede en casa! —repite.

—¿Quien? —le mira de reojo.

—Con nosotros, mandamos al señorito a _Bern_ o a _Wien _y hay cuartos para todos!

—¿Quieres que el _garçon..._ y _Angleterre_, se queden en tu casa en _Berlin_? —pregunta deteniéndose en seco.

—Yo no he dicho nada de _England..._ —hace un gesto de desagrado—. Pero se puede venir también si quiere —se encoge de hombros.

—Podríamos dejar de hablar de ellos un rato, _s'il vous plait..._ ¡estoy harto! —responde en un tono demasiado irritado y empieza a caminar de nuevo, a toda velocidad esta vez.

—Mirad, hay... Veamos, mi _awesome _cuarto, el cuarto de mi _bruder_, el de _Italien_, el de _Ungarn_, el del señorito, el de invita... —empieza a enumerar y se queda callado al oír eso.

—Ehm... —vacila España y Canadá les sigue, por cierto.

—No, no... Yo creo de hecho que yo me voy a ir a un hotel... —agrega el francés un poco fastidiado.

—Bueno, pues_ England_ que no venga —resuelve Prusia encogiéndose de hombros—. Mirad, es fácil... Tú y _Spanien_ conmigo, _Amerika_ y _Kanada_ que vengan al de Invitados, tú te vienes, ¿no? —le pregunta a Canadá—. _Ja,_ claro que te vienes, —sigue sin dejarle contestar— y... —se vuelve a mirar a Francia—. _Neeeein_, tío! ¡Si tú no estás no es lo mismo!

—_Angleterre_ y _Amerique_ se quedan en el mismo cuarto —explica sin mirarle, saliendo a la calle y buscando en dónde están los taxis que son camioneta.

—¡Echamos al señorito y te quedas con su cuarto para ti solo! —propone— o _Spanien_ al cuarto de _Italien_ y yo me voy con... —se sonroja un poco—. Y tú te quedas con mi _awesome_ cuarto y... No! _England _no va a venir. ¡Que _England_ se vaya a un hotel!

—Entonces el _garcón_ va a irse también a un hotel de _merde.._. ¿cuál es la parte de que ellos dos están juntos que no has entendido aún, _Prusse_? —le pregunta mirándole a los ojos.

—Pe... Pero... —vacila—. No tienen por qué estar siempre en el mismo cuarto, _England_ es como _Römer_, quizás podamos hacer que le de vergüenza —propone y se ríe mirando a España.

—Necesito alcohol —murmura en realidad más para sí mismo que para nadie más, encaminándose a las camionetas. El resto le siguen—. ¿Cómo está _Hongríe_? —pregunta en cuanto se suben a la camioneta, intentando cambiar el tema.

—Pues yo creo que si invito solo a _Amerika, England_ no vendrá —sentencia Prusia para sí mismo cruzándose de brazos después de poner las maletas en el maletero.

—Yo creo que mi _brother_ —empieza Canadá y luego no se le oye lo que dice.

España entra detrás de Francia y luego Prusia entra. Canadá entra al final, mientras sigue diciendo algo y nadie le oye.

—¿Que me decías, tío? —pregunta Prusia.

—Que creo que mi _brother_ va a ir a donde vaya _England _—repite Canadá.

—_Frankreich?_ —sigue Prusia al ver que no le contesta.

—Que cómo está _Hongrie..._ pero creo que _Canada_ te está hablando —mira a Canadá—. Tienes que hablar más fuerte _cher_.

—Oh… —Canadá se avergüenza más porque ya se había avergonzado cuando se dio cuenta de que Prusia no le escuchaba—. No es importante lo que decía en realidad...

—Ah —Prusia se vuelve a Canadá—. Perdona, tío— y luego se vuelve a Francia sin prestarle más atención—. ¡Pues bien! Y ahora qué sé que mi _bruder_ va a estar enojado por lo del G8 seguro ya puedo volver a casa.

España le sonríe a Prusia. Francia mira a Canadá con cierta pena y luego mira a Prusia.

—Es muy probable que nadie se acuerde de nada que hayas hecho mal, _mon ami..._ creo que todos acabamos bastante traumatizados del G8. ¿No crees _Canada_?

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? —pregunta España. Prusia mira a Francia y Canadá esperando que uno de los dos lo cuente. Canadá mira a Francia en plan "no planearas contarles".

—Pues... —Francia sonríe con sonrisa maligna por primera vez en horas—. _Amerique_ _et la Russie _pelearon. Pelearon... a golpes. Estando solos. Y _Amerique_ se sacó sangre...

—Oh... ¿Y? —pregunta España que eso no le impresiona.

—En el labio —sonríe y mira a Canadá. El chico niega con la cabeza, asustado de que lo sepan.

—Oh, tío... _Russland_ está para que lo encierren —protesta Prusia.

—Y a que no saben quién la lamió de ahí... —sonríe más y luego mira a Prusia—. Como me digas _Angleterre_ te corto algo —se ríe un poco, ahora de mejor humor que antes porque a Francia le encantan esos chismes. Prusia parpadea al oír eso.

—¿Se la lamió? —España reacciona primero—. ¡Qué dices! ¿Y que hizo _América_?

—¿Quien se la lamió? —pregunta Prusia sin entender, alemán el pobre.

—Lo inicial es... qué problema le ocasionó a _Russie_ —Francia ignora la pregunta de Prusia—. _Russie_ tenía una erección del tamaño entero del _Kremlin..._

España y Prusia flipan. Tan simple como eso, así, muy coordinados. Canadá niega con la cabeza desaprobando la acción de Francia, pero no dice nada.

—Pero... —empieza España primero y Francia sonríe satisfecho, mirándoles a ambos.

—_Oui?_ —se acomoda el pelo.

—Pero _Rusia..._ Hasta donde yo sé... O sabía... Dios mío... —sigue España.

—¿Hasta dónde tú sabes _quoi, mon ami_?

—Bueno... Según yo odia a _América_ —resume.

—Oh_, oui,_ lo sigue odiando.

España se ríe.

—Sííí, clarooo ya se nota...

—_Non, non..._ lo detesta. _Mon dieu_, no me vengas con que no... Yo detesto a _Austria_ por ejemplo y eso no quiere decir...

—Dios mío... —España sigue flipando.

—_Canada, cher..._ ¿quieres contarles tu qué es lo que dijo _Amerique_ al respecto? —le sonríe a Canadá y le cierra un ojo.

—Espera, espera... ¿A _Russland_ se le puso dura con _Amerika_? —pregunta Prusia el bestia sin estar seguro de entender.

—_Mon dieu..._ —susurra Canadá sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

—Oh! ¡Si! ¿Qué dijo _América_? —pregunta España.

Francia mira a Canadá y él lo mira suplicante.

— ¿Qué hizo? Debió reventarle la cara... Dios mío... ¿Cómo lograsteis separarles? —España se hace su película.

—Yo no creo que... yo no creo que deberíamos, _France..._ es muy delicado este tema y... —empieza Canadá intentando razonar con Francia. Este chasquea la lengua.

—Se van a enterar de cualquier forma... todos lo saben. Lo sabes tú, lo sabe _Allemagne_, lo sabe _Russie_, lo sé yo, lo saben los interesados... _Italia_ seguro lo sabrá pronto y _Japon_ seguro le tomó fotos en la segunda ocasión, o en la tercera... —se encoge de hombros—. _Amerique..._ vamos a decir que no estaba tan descontento —sonríe con la misma sonrisa cabrona de antes, mientras se gira a España.

—_Russland_ es un maldito psicópata, mira que empinársele por pelear con _Amerika..._ Seguro _Amerika_ quiso matarle. Seguro fue por la sangre —deduce Prusia sorprendentemente—. Espera... _Russland_ lamió a _Amerika_?

España abre los ojos como platos y parpadea.

—¡Anda ya! — responde sin creerle.

—Espera... —Francia se gira a Prusia flipando—. ¿Cómo sabes que fue por la sangre?

Prusia le mira.

—¿Cómo que como lo sé? Pues porque lo sé... ¡Ese tío puede distinguir mi sangre de la de mi _bruder_ a kilómetros solo con el olor!

—Necesito conseguir la sangre de _Amerique_, a todo esto... se la he prometido a _Russie _—agrega Francia como cualquier cosa y se gira a con España—. _Oui... Amerique..._ disfrutó la lamidita —sonríe. Ahora es Prusia quien flipa.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Vas a conseguirle sangre al _psycho-vodka_?

—No, pero... —España vacila— Uaaaaaaaala tío!

—Lo sé, lo sé... —se ríe un poco, bastante encantado con hacer que flipen de esa forma.

—Yo he dicho lo mismo de conseguirle la sangre para _Russia..._ —declara Canadá y no sé si alguien le oye o no.

—¿Quién le lamió? _Russland?_ —vuelve a preguntar Prusia.

—Voy a intentar conseguirla, pero no creo que _Amerique _me la de a mi tan fácilmente... ¿tienen alguna idea de cómo? —pregunta mirándolos a ambos.

—Y que dijo... Ehm... —España vacila—. Bueno, si es que lo sabe...

—Le lamio_ Russie_ a _Amerique_ el labio, y _Amerique_ sacó la lengua para besarle —mira a Prusia a ver si así se lo aclara.

—Yo no sé si quiero ayudarte a conseguir sangre para el _psycho-vodka_ —dice Prusia inseguro y se calla al oír eso. Canadá interrumpe.

—Yo no creo que estuviera intentando besarle, _France_.

—¿S-Saco la... Lengua? —vacila Prusia repitiendo algo.

—¿Y qué crees que quería? ¿Atacarle con la lengua? —levanta las cejas el francés mirando a Canadá.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclama España que sigue flipando en general.

—Sacó la lengua... en efecto. Además de la correspondiente erección —Francia aplicando el concepto "a las cosas por su nombre, al menos con Prusia". Canadá baja la cabeza, avergonzado por el regaño.

—_Mein gott in himmel!_ —Prusia empieza a flipar en serio ahora que lo tiene claro—. Pero ¿que no se caen mal? ¿O es como _Schweiz_ y el señorito? Espera... Pero _England..._ —sigue—. Tengo que... —saca el teléfono corriendo. Francia se ríe.

—_Non, non..._ ellos sí se odian en serio... Yo creo que _Suisse_ y _Autriche_ siempre se han querido — se fija en el teléfono—. _NON! NON NONNON! Prusse!_

—_Was?_ —Prusia le mira. Francia pasa de la tranquilidad a la HISTERIA en cero coma.

—¿A quién le escribes?

—Pues no me extraña que todos acabarais traumatizados —sentencia España.

—Pues... —se sonroja un poco—. A _Ungarn..._

—Ah!... Anda pequeño, escríbele a la chica mientras piensas en cómo se sienten sus pechos en tu mano... o en tu boca... —le responde Francia distraídamente mientras mira a España—. Ya te imaginarás cómo estaba _Angleterre..._ —entrecierra los ojos.

—_W-Was?_ —pregunta Prusia tomado por sorpresa y empieza a salirle una poquita sangre de la nariz.

—Al borde de la masacre colectiva, intuyo —se ríe España mirando a Canadá de soslayo. Francia mira de reojo a Prusia y sonríe, girándose a verlo de nuevo.

Canadá se da cuenta también.

—Oh... _Prussia..._ tienes un poco de sangre en la nariz, deja veo como... —comenta mientras busca algo en su mochila, porque el ñoño trae pañuelos desechables ahí.

—_Was?_ —Prusia se lleva la mano a la nariz, limpiándose con el dorso y cuando ve lo que pasa se sonroja.

—_Mon dieu, cher..._ no lo hice a propósito esta vez —se ríe Francia—, pero ya que estamos... —mira a España como pidiéndole permiso con sonrisa macabra.

—Oh, por favor —pide España con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa de burla parecida.

—_Was?_ —Prusia vuelve a preguntar, mirándoles sin pillarlo.

—Hablo de los pechos de _Hongrie..._ cuéntale a _Canada, cher..._ lo grandes que son —se ríe un poco.

—Atento chico, vas a ver un truco de magia —le dice España a Canadá, que no entiende nada y los mira a los tres como si estuvieran locos.

—O puedes contarle cómo se le ven cuando no trae sujetador y se pone una blusa blanca... y se le transparentan —se lleva la mano a la barbilla. Prusia se sonroja mirando a Francia.

—Oh! Tío! —medio suplica agarrándose fuerte y riendo nervioso… y ahí se muere.

—Ya no decir lo... —el francés se queda callado y mira a Canadá—. Dime que no es adorable.

Canadá flipa sin saber qué decir y España se descojona.

—¡Y olé! Impecable —valora entre risas.

—P-Pero... —el canadiense mira a Francia y a España y a Prusia alternadamente, pensando que realmente están locos, mientras Francia se descojona con España.

—Es extraordinario... ni siquiera tuve que llegar a utilizar la palabra succión o realmente describir su textura —explica entre risas. España le tiende la mano a Francia ceremoniosamente.

—Es usted un maestro... Y creo que lleva demasiados días lejos. Y espera a que se despierte, es casi más divertido aun —sigue para Canadá.

Francia le sonríe y le toma la mano a España, acariciándole el dorso de manera sensual.

— Los he echado de menos... —se lleva la mano del español a la boca y le besa los nudillos. Canadá mira al albino con cara de circunstancias.

—Lo más_ fantastique_ es que puedes matarlo repetidamente con pensamientos parecidos... es como… un apagador —sonríe.

—Ay, tonto, no hagas eso —finge vergüenza España siguiéndole el rollo a Francia—. Luego está un poco de malas, pero se le pasa enseguida cuando le recuerdas que en realidad le gustan... Es un arma potente contra él, si la supieran en su casa...

Francia le suelta la mano y le sopla un beso.

— _Non!_ Si la supiera _Autriche_! _Món dieu..._ —se ríe—. Quizás se lo pasaría muerto... Aunque no sé si con lo mucho que le odia, con tal de que no lo disfrute, fuera capaz de no usar el arma...

Canadá mira toda la escena y piensa en todo el trabajo que tiene que hacer en casa... Y en lo locos que están los tres... Y en que Francia se ve mejor. Sonríe tímidamente. Prusia sacude la cabeza recuperándose un poco.

—Sois unos cabrones...

—Oh... Venga... Solo estamos recordándote cosas bonitas —le cierra un ojo—. Como cuando pasas tus dedos por cada... —suena el celular de Francia con el mensaje de Inglaterra... Y se acuerda de la situación—. Uno mientras... La... —saca el teléfono nervioso y pierde el hilo por completo de lo que está diciendo una vez que ve que SI es un mensaje del inglés.

España se descojona de Prusia y se detiene un poco al oír que Francia se calla, mirándole.

Francia sonríe un poquito de lado y se muerde la uña del dedo gordo de una mano, mientras responde el mensaje inmediatamente, enfocándose totalmente en el teléfono y olvidando TODO lo que hay a su alrededor. Prusia agradece que se haya callado.

—Seguro un día encuentro la manera de devolverme.

España mira a Francia con el ceño fruncido y le da un codazo.

— ¿Tú que dices, niño? ¿Cómo lo ves? —España señala a Prusia hablándole a Canadá.

—Ehh... yo... yo creo que es... —y comparte una opinión que nadie alcanza a escuchar.

—¿Que has dicho? —pregunta Prusia a Canadá.

—Ah... _Quoi?_ ¿En... _quoi?_

—He dicho que... —sigue de nuevo en un susurro. España niega con la cabeza.

—Así que querías que vayamos todos a _Berlín_ para tener una excusa para irte al cuarto de _Ungarn _—le suelta a Prusia.

—_Canada,_ habla más fuer... —mira a Prusia—. Ah... sí, _Hongrie_...

—_W-Was?—_ vacila Prusia sonrojándose otra vez y luego se ríe nervioso—. Que... Que tonto eres tío

—Pero creo que tu plan no va a funcionar —sigue España y trata de mirar que escribe Francia, que mira a Prusia sin tapar su teléfono.

—_Cher_, peor puedes dormir en el cuarto de _Hongrie_ sin problemas.

Prusia se ríe como idiota, nervioso.

—De hecho si le dices que duerma sin ropa... no vas a dormir, vas a morir en el cuarto de _Hongrie_ toda la noche —sonríe un poco y luego se vuelve al teléfono.

El albino abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja aún más mientras ríe forzado.

— _Kesesesese_ que tontos sois los dos _kesesesesese~_

—Me pregunto si son lo suficientemente suaves como para servir como almohaditas... —sigue Francia ahora haciendo caso a las dos cosas.

—Oh, venga, actúas como si tú no lo pensaras más a menudo de lo que estás dispuesto a confesar —añade España. Canadá está mudo mirando la interacción y Prusia les mira a los dos, MUY nervioso.

—P-Pero...

Francia le manda el mensaje y luego se queda mirando el teléfono, esperando un mensaje de vuelta y luego mira a Prusia de reojo.

— ¿No ibas a hablarle?

—Ehm... No... No... Creo que... No... —responde Prusia histérico. Francia le sonríe.

— Estoy seguro que el sonido de su voz va a tranquilizarte... Eso y la imagen mental de tu lengua sobre sus pechos... ¿ya has descubierto en dónde le gusta más? —sonríe más.

—P-Pero... Ya luego... En casa de _Polen..._ —vacila Prusia mirando a España.

—En cuanto lleguemos a casa de _Polonia_ nos iremos —le advierte España.

— ¿A dónde? —pregunta Canadá preocupado.

—De juerga —sonríe el español.

—A beber —contesta Francia al mismo tiempo que España. Prusia saca su teléfono mirándolo con miedo.

—Sólo es una llamadita... no tienes que pensar en sus pechos, _cher..._ —indica Francia recibiendo otro mensaje en el teléfono y volviendo a sonreír un poco, mordiéndose de nuevo la uña del dedo. España fulmina el teléfono.

— _Francia..._ —le advierte.

Prusia decide que vale, que venga, que llama a Hungría, se lleva el teléfono al oído. Francia lo ignora por completo, suspirando un poco y pasándose una mano por los ojos.

— _¡Francia!_ —protesta España tomándole de la muñeca que tiene el teléfono. Francia salta sorprendido.

—_Q-Quoi?_ — mira a España.

—Venga —pide España con un gesto para que guarde el teléfono mientras Prusia les mira.

—Pero... espera... —Francia lo mira con desconsuelo—. Es... es importante —le suplica a España. Canadá también les mira.

—No, no me espero —responde mirando a los otros dos para que Francia se dé cuenta—. Venga... Ya no.

—Es solo… un mensaje —se suelta de la mano de España y escribe el mensaje _"Perdona, es solo... no es tan rápido. Pásalo bien"_ poniéndose triste y guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo.

—No, _Francia_, un mensaje es importante, ahora... Lo que haces es el verbo con C y el verbo con S y están prohibidos —sentencia España sabiendo que así Prusia no va a pillarlo y esperando que Canadá tampoco, refiriéndose a "coquetear y seducir". Sonríe al ver que lo guarda.

—¿Tengo prohibido coger y tener sexo? —pregunta Francia intentando bromear mientras se mueve incómodo en su asiento, entendiendo a lo que se refiere España. Canadá, que estaba más bien asumiendo que estaba el verbo con T de Trabajar... frunce el ceño.

—Sí, si lo haces por teléfono teniendo a estos tres tíos buenos aquí contigo —bromea España de vuelta— es una falta de respeto. Prusia les sigue mirando a ambos pensando que hay algo raro y luego se relaja al verles bromear.

—No estoy haciendo nada de eso... —cierra los ojos e intenta tranquilizarse. España suspira—Necesito alcohol —declara pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Ya estamos llegando, ¿no? —valora Canadá mirando por la ventanilla.

—_Ungarn_ no responde —asegura Prusia guardando su teléfono, que suena en cuanto lo guarda.

—Seh, ya estamos casi —responde España. Prusia abre los ojos y vuelve a sacarlo, nervioso, mirando quien es.

Francia se muerde de nuevo la uña y suspira, pensando en lo jodidamente mierdero que es esto... y a la vez, considerando que tuvo la estúpida oportunidad de quedarse con un Inglaterra... uno sólo para él... se lleva las manos a la cara y se talla los ojos.

—Ahm... Es mi... Eh... _Bruder_ —asegura Prusia al verlo, de manera absolutamente nada convincente, histéricolocoperdido—. _H- Hallo, West!_ —saluda tratando de aparentar normalidad.

Canadá mira a Francia un poco preocupado. España también lo mira, de soslayo, y niega con la cabeza.

—_West?_ Tú te has creído que soy _West_?! —le riñe la húngara.

—_Nein, nein..._ Pero... —dice Prusia y carraspea al estilo alemán—. _Frankreich_ ya me lo ha dicho.

— ¡¿De qué hablas?! —pregunta ella descolocada—. Soy UNGARN! ¡Deja de hacerte el tonto!

—Sí, está aquí conmigo, estamos en _Warsaw_, con _Spanien_ y _Canada_ —sigue.

—¿Quien está aquí contigo? ¿De que hablas? ¿Va todo bien?

—Pero volveremos todos a _Berlín _para el final del G8, claro —continua después de una pausa no lo bastante corta.

—Oh! ¿En serio? —Hungría sonríe aunque no entienda nada

—_Prusse..._ —murmura Francia aun tallándose los ojos.

—Quizás deberías probar a torturar un poco más a _Prusia_ —propone España a Francia—. Cree que nos creemos que habla con _Alemania_.

—Es en dos semanas, ¿verdad? —sigue Prusia esperando que ella lo pille—. Nein, pero vendremos antes... —hace una pausa—. Claro que hablo con _west_, idiota! —le responde a España.

—Saluda a _Hongrie _de nuestra parte, _cher..._ la escucho hasta acá —Francia le mira.

—¡No es cierto! —mira el teléfono nervioso—. ¡Es mi _bruder_!

—Pues vaya que le ha cambiado la voz por una aguda, idéntica a la de _Hongrie..._ —suspira, sin sonreír realmente.

España sigue mirando a Francia y negando con la cabeza.

—En dos semanas entonces... vaya. Ahora iré a hablar con tu hermano a ver qué me dice... ¿no vas a volver antes? —le pregunta—. No que me interese que vuelvas, es solo...

—Si es _Alemania_ pásamelo, tengo que hablarle —pide España maligno. Francia sonríe un poquito de lado.

—El caso es que yo te llamaba porque _Frankreich_ me ha contado del encuentro de _Amerika_ y _Russland_ cuando _Russland_ se empalmo después de lamerle el labio. De hecho "cuando ambos se empalmaron" —resume Prusia y luego cuelga—. Lo siento, tío, se ha cortado — y luego frunce el ceño, prendiéndosele el foco en algo... se desconecta de la conversación, y cierra los ojos pensando que...— mmmm —saca el teléfono y escribe algo más, en relación a que no va a tirarse a Polonia.

— ¿QUE? QUÉEEEEEE? —Hungría flipa.

— ¡Le has colgado! ¡Tío! ¡Eso es terribleee! ¡Pero como la has cagado! ¡Suerte que no era _Hungria _porque ella no volvería a hablarte! —exclama España exageradamente para Prusia.

—_W-Was?_ —Prusia medio en pánico—. ¿Por... Por qué?

—Pues uno no le cuelga a su mujer... —explica Francia mirando el teléfono de se sonroja más y mira a Francia ahora.

—Pero... Pero ella no es...

—Pero bueno, aun podrías arreglarlo si volvieras a llamar, pero claro, como era Alemania... No pasa nada —España sonríe. Canadá les mira a todos.

— Quizás puedas escribirle —propone amablemente a Prusia.

—No era _Alemania_, déjate de ridiculeces y sí es tu mujer —mira a Prusia—. Márcale otra vez antes de que te marque ella.

—Pero... Pero... —Prusia mira su teléfono con miedo y vuelve a marcar, asustado. España sonríe.

Francia se pasa la mano por el pelo mirando al techo. Hungría contesta.

— ¡Me colgaste!

—_Ha... Hallo..._

— ¡Me colgaste! —repite.

—Yo... —mira a Francia y a España buscando un poco de ayuda.

—Lo siento, se ha cortado... —susurra Francia—. Por eso he vuelto a llamar

—Lo... Lo siento... Se ha cortado, por eso he vuel... —se detiene—. Pero es que antes...

—No quería que _Frankreich_ y _Spanien_ supieran que te estaba hablando a ti porque te echo de menos...

—No... No quería que _Frankreich_ y _Spanien_ supieran que te estaba hablando a ti porque... —se sonroja.

—Te echo de menos —repite España animándole—. Por eso volveremos pronto.

—Te... Te... Echodemenos —repite demasiado rápido—. Y vol... Volveremos... Pronto —vacila. Francia sonríe abriendo los ojos y viendo su actividad.

—Ohhhh... —Hungría sonríe—. Vaya... está bien. Yo... yo también...

España le pone la mano en la rodilla a Prusia y le sonríe.

—Bien hecho

Prusia sonríe cuando oye lo que ella le responde y sonríe al oír a España tapando el teléfono.

—¡Me ha dicho que ella también! —exclama en un grito muy contento, tratando de susurrar, pero es posible que le hayan oído hasta China.

—¡Oye! Deja de chismearles a todos —protesta Hungría aunque se ríe un poco también. Francia le cierra un ojo.

—Quizás ahora sea momento de que pienses en sus pechos.

El albino se sonroja al oír que le ha oído y se incomoda con lo que dice Francia.

—Aun así, me da gusto saber que vuelves pronto... pensé que podríamos ir a mi casa un fin de semana ahora que vuelvas, ¿qué te parece?

—¡No te preocupes cariño! —grita España para Hungría—. ¡Cuando estemos allí te contaremos de él!

—Eh? ¡Dile a _Spanyolország_ que no estoy hablando con él! —se defiende riendo.

—Ah... Un... ¿Fin de semana entero? ¿A tu casa? —repite Prusia sin poder creerlo—. ¿De... Verdad?

—Pues... estaría bien, ¿no? Especialmente porque hemos pasado como tres horas, juntos, desde que... —se sonroja y se calla.

—Whoa! —Francia sonríe y le enseña los pulgares. Prusia traga saliva y carraspea poniéndose serio tratando de poner una voz más grave, idiotamente.

—Eso... Bueno, podría no estar... Mal —asegura medio desinteresado.

—Ohh... —Hungría frunce el ceño al no verlo tan interesado—. Bueno, si no quieres no y ya.

España se levanta y le da un zape en la cabeza.

—¡No seas idiota!

Francia niega con la cabeza y pregunta a señas que qué le ha dicho ella.

—Eeeeh! —protesta Prusia para España.

—¿Qué? ¿Pues qué esperas que te diga? —protesta ahora Hungría ante la protesta de Prusia.

—_Was?_ —pregunta Prusia al teléfono sin entender eso. Hungría frunce el ceño.

—Pues que te invito a casa y no quieres ir, pues... no vamos y ya, tampoco es como que me muera de ganas —Hungría la bestia.

— _¡Hungría!_ ¡No le hagas caso! —grita España—. Por su cara parecía el día de reyes.

La húngara frunce aún más el ceño.

— ¡Están todos oyendo lo que digo? ¡Voy a darles a todos en la cabeza con el sartén la próxima vez que los vea! —grita en el teléfono.

—Dile que sí quieres ir... —susurra Francia— ¡Díselo!

—_N-Nein, nein..._ Ellos... —Prusia el torpe no sabe qué hacer—. No sé cómo... —confiesa sincero.

—¡Dile que sí quieres ir con ella a casa! ¡Díselo! —Francia le urge.

Canadá sigue mirándoles a todos sin poder creer que lo hagan todo tan complejo.

—¡Coño, Prusia! —España le da otro zape para que reaccione. Francia repite.

—Me encantaría ir contigo a tu casa.

—Yo... Sí quiero ir —vacila Prusia.

—Mmm... Quizás deberíamos hablar de esto cuando no estén ellos y cuando pueda verte a la cara —propone Hungría un poco mosqueada pero entendiendo el problema.

—M-Me encantaría ir contigo... A tu casa —repite a Hungría. Ella sonríe.

—Obviamente te encantaría — se burla un poco, y si estuvieran juntos le daría un golpe en el hombro o algo por el estilo... muy machón.

—¡Pues! No... Yo... Tú me has invitado por que soy _awesome_ así que tú querías que fuera primero —se defiende nervioso de la burla.

—Errr... —ahora es Hungría la nerviosa, sin saber bien como defenderse—. ¡Tú no eres _awesome_! —escupe lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza. Prusia levanta las cejas y hace cara de desconsuelo. España frunce el ceño.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Francia se lleva las manos a la cara. Hungría se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

—Di... dice que no soy... —repite Prusia— ¡Pues tú eres tonta!

—Bueno, no... Es decir... sí, pero... no... No es que te... ash! Quiero que vayas, ¿vale? Quiero que vayas porque sí, eso debería ser suficien... —se calla al oír que la llamó tonta—. ¡OYE!

—_Prusia! Prusia! ¡_Cálmate! Es como _Suiza_... Como _Romano_, está mintiendo por que le da vergüenza —explica España.

—Claro que dice que no eres _awesome_ como yo digo que _Angl..._ —se calla de repente mirando a Canadá, pálido como el papel.

—Como... ¿Cómo _Schweiz_? —pregunta Prusia después de oír los balbuceos de la húngara.

—No me digas tonta... ¡tú eres más tonto! —protesta. Al oír eso... Algo hace click en la mente de Prusia y sonríe malignamente.

—¡Yo te gusto! —acusa a Hungría con cierto tono burlón. Ella se queda callada impresionada con la acusación... y grita unos segundos después.

—¡Pues yo te gusto también!

—Ah... Pero... —vacila Prusia sonrojándose—. Es decir...

Canadá mira a Francia pero dice nada.

—¿Aja? A ver... anda, venga, dime algo ante eso —le reta burlona también. Francia ha decidido que mejor se calla...

—Yo te gusto más porque yo soy _awesome _—sentencia estúpidamente ahora de forma menos efectiva. Hungría hace los ojos en blanco

—No es verdad.

Prusia vuelve a poner cara de desconsuelo.

—No es verdad que me gustas más —agrega nerviosa—. Yo te gusto más porque soy _awesome_... ¡tú me lo has dicho!

—Si lo soy, yo soy _Awesome_ —responde confiado—. Soy el más _awesome_ de todos y por eso me has invitado a tu casa.

—Quizás, pero yo soy tan _awesome _como tú y pego más fuerte —se defiende ella como puede.

—Prusia, yo que tú me daría por vencido tío, ella tiene dos buenas razones de peso para ganar esta discusión— responde España lo bastante fuerte haciendo el gesto para que Prusia entienda de que habla. Francia se ríe.

—Joder... dile a _Spanyolország_ que se calle —Hungría se sonroja.

—_Was?_ Pero... Yo no... —Prusia empieza a sangrar un poco otra vez—. Dice que te calles —repite a España.

—Dos razones suaves, tersas y delicadas... Pero que pueden apretarse... una con cada mano —explica Francia.

—Eeeh —Prusia vacila y empieza a temblar, sangrando más, mirando a Francia. Canadá levanta las cejas.

— ¿Vais a hacerlo con ella al teléfono?

—Entonces no tienes nada que objetar! JA! Yo sabía que yo era más _awesome _y que te gustaba más —se burla un poco. Francia mira a España.

—O que pueden apretarse y hundir la cara en ellas... O que pueden lamerse —agrega España.

—Mientras ella gime por lo que estás haciendo —incluye Francia—. Y dice tu nombre en tu oído—susurra.

Prusia abre aún más los ojos al oír a Hungría y mira a España completamente enajenado, balbuceando algo como bupunmduslu... y Francia da el toque de gracia. España recupera el teléfono que Prusia ha dejado caer y se lo lleva él al oído.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué hay, cariño?

Hungría frunce el ceño

—Jo! Y _Poroszország_?

Francia se le acerca a Prusia sonriendo y le hace un cariño en el pelo, luego se gira sonriendo con Canadá...

—_Oui..._ era una situación de emergencia.

—Está teniendo algunos problemillas ahora mismo, pero pronto se recuperara y te lo mandamos a _Budapest..._ — sigue España.

—P-Pero... Joder! ¡Vaya que son metiches ustedes! ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Ha sido tu culpa, pero no es nada que no te perdonara si prometes pasarte el fin de semana en top-less

—¿Mi culpa? —abre los ojos como platos—. De qué... argh! No voy a explicarte a ti si voy a pasar o no pasar nada en _top-less_! —se defiende. España se suelta a reír.

—Aun así, te declaro absoluta vencedora de la discusión.

—¿Una situación de emergencia?—pregunta Canadá.

—Vaya... ni siquiera sabes qué estábamos discutiendo —se cruza de brazos.

—No veo por qué no ibas a explicarme —sigue España tan tranquilo—. No es como que yo vaya a acompañarle.

—Pues claro, ¿no has visto el desastre? —responde Francia a Canadá.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Nada más eso nos faltaba! En fin... mándelo para acá cuanto antes, ¿sí? Por favor...

—Si lo prometes... Te prometo que me ocupare personalmente de mandártelo sin ropa interior—negocia el español—. Y perderá la maleta en el aeropuerto.

—Solo estaban... No estoy seguro de saber por qué discutían, pero no parecía muy serio —confiesa Canadá.

—Oh, dios mío... —se asusta Hungría—. P-Pero... —balbucea— Y... yo… es que no puedo estar _top-less..._ todo el tiempo. No va a escuchar nada de lo que le diga —confiesa.

—La cosa es que podía convertirse en serio muy pronto... —sonríe el francés—. Eso pasa con _Prusse._ Mueve las cosas de manera tal que quizás mañana tengamos a _Hongrie_ invadiendo _Allemagne_, ejército y todo —se ríe.

—Mmmm... Supongo que podemos dejarlo en... Cuando estéis en la casa, solos —concede España.

—¿Cómo? —Canadá levanta las cejas.

—_Prusse_ organiza y desorganiza al mundo en un parpadeo —explica.

—Pero... Co…

—Supongo que puedo prometer que lo estaré la mayor parte del tiempo... si él accede a estar igual... —susurra.

—¿Cómo hace eso? —pregunta Canadá pensando que él no consigue nunca que pase NADA.

—Oh, excelente —sonríe España—. Yo me ocupo.

Francia se encoge de hombros.

—Es un don natural... Eso y hablar a un nivel de voz que la gente escuche... te lo he dicho cientos de veces —explica.

Canadá baja la cabeza, avergonzado, y dice algo demasiado bajo otra vez. Francia niega con la cabeza y le levanta la barbilla

—He dicho fuerte, _cher_.

—_P-Pardon_ —repite Canadá en un susurro, pero audible esta vez.

Prusia empieza a recuperar el conocimiento.

—No pidas perdón por eso —le sonríe de lado y le hace un cariño en la mejilla—… es solo... odio que los demás te ignoren sólo porque hablas bajito...

Suena de nuevo el teléfono de Francia.

—¿Algo más que quieras pedir que suceda? estoy seguro de que puedo negociar hasta que te ceda sus records en el _pro-evolution_ a cambio de lo que te pido —sigue España—. Claro, no es como que sus records valgan mucho la pena porque es un desastre, pero...

Hungría se ríe.

—Podría quedarse a hacer sus castigos en vez de largarse, por ejemplo.

Prusia se lleva las manos a la cara, frotándose los ojos.

—¿Qué ha... pasa...? ¡Oh, tíos! ¿Otra vez? —protesta.

—Uy! eso lo veo más difi... ah, mira, espera, que está recuperándose, ¿Quieres hablar con él? —España tan feliz.

—Pues es que _Prusse..._ estaba siendo un desastre —Francia se ríe un poco.

—Demonios... venga pues, ¡pásamelo! —pide ella. España le tiende el teléfono a Prusia.

—Tu chica —le dice con una sonrisa. Francia ha ignorado a todo el mundo y está ahora buscando fotos de un jardín japonés, con cara de drama. Prusia se sonroja un poquito y recupera el teléfono.

— _Hallo?_

—_Hallo..._ —le contesta ella— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ah! _kesesesesesese_ —se ríe nervioso—. Nada... nada importante. He tenido que... atender un asunto urgente y... _kesesesesesese~_

Canadá observa a Francia y España ahora mismo está demasiado pendiente de Prusia para reñirle.

—Claro, ¿qué ha pasado? ¡Yo gane! JAJA!

—_Was?_ —Prusia levanta las cejas— ¿de dónde sacas eso?

—Pues _Spanyolország_ me dijo que yo había ganado y no respondiste nada.

Prusia mira a España.

—¿Por qué le has dicho que ha ganado?

Él se encoge de hombros.

—Porque lo ha hecho, tío.

El albino frunce el ceño mosqueado.

—Quizás puedas cobrarte la revancha en _Budapest_ —propone España—. Eso si consigues conectar el cerebro el tiempo suficiente para articular alguna palabra simple —añade para sí mismo.

—Soy _awesome_! —canturrea Hungría. Prusia aprieta los labios.

—Me cobraré la revancha en _Budapest_! —repite Prusia lo que le ha dicho España.

—JA! A ver si es cierto.

—Claro que sí, porque yo soy _Awesome_, ya lo veras!

—Sí lo eres —concluye ella.

—Si lo... —empieza a replicar y entonces se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho y sonríe ampliamente.

Ella también sonríe.

—_Awesome..._ —valora sonriendo y el coche se detiene porque si no van a seguir con eso tooooda la noche. Ha sido un laaaaaaaaaaargo trayecto.

—Entonces vienes pronto... Yeah! Avísame cuando... ¿vale?

—Ah! _Ja..._ —mira hacia afuera— tengo que dejarte ahora, ¿vale? Interroga a mi _bruder_ sobre lo que te he dicho del G8!

—Ohh! ¡ES CIERTO! ¡Es impresionante! Jo... bueno, vamos a ver qué le saco a _Deutschland _porque ya sabes cómo es —se ríe—. Pórtate bien, tonto.

—Nah! —se ríe maligno—. Vamos a emborracharnos hoy, _Frankreich_ lo ha pedido —asegura mientras se baja yendo a sacar las maletas.

—Ohh... dios mío... por favor, no hagas ningún desastre demasiado grande —responde—Cuidense...

A todo esto, España y Canadá siguen pendientes de Francia que debe seguir con el teléfono, y efectivamente, está embobado con el teléfono aun.

—_Francia..._ —vuelve a reñir España.

—_Auf viedersehen_ —se despide Prusia.

Francia se ríe por lo bajo de un mensaje de Inglaterra y se ríe un poco más al escribirle que le hable cuando vuelva... para invitarle un café sin mostaza... se lo envía sin enterarse de España.

—Adiós —se despide ella y cuelga.

* * *

_A ver si conseguimos rellenar todos los huecos con esta historia :D No te olvides de agradecer a Holly su colaboración en la edición en el review!_


	2. Chapter 2

—_¡Francia!_ —protesta España más fuerte—. ¿A qué te lo quito?

Francia levanta la vista con cara de culpable y la misma sonrisa de idiota enamorado que ha traído los últimos días. España hace los ojos en blanco.

—Atontado —le suelta negando con la cabeza—. Si te lo vuelvo a ver te lo quito y los borro todos— amenaza.

—_Non!_ —abraza el teléfono—. _Non!_

España levanta las cejas y se descojona.

—_Ta Gueule!_ —responde muy de malas mirándole—. No sé qué te quita el que... —le flumina—... ¿cuál es la gracia?

España se ríe más, le pone un dedo en la nariz y presiona un poquito.

—Míralo que mono —se burla y vuelve a reírse. El galo levanta las cejas y le fulmina.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Prusia llegando con las bolsas.

—_Casse-toi!_ —maldice Francia por lo bajo a España guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo.

Canadá, que ha estado observando todo el proceso en silencio, se vuelve a Francia.

—¿A quién le escribes que _Espagne_ no te deja? —le pregunta.

—A_ Romain_ —responde Francia. España lo fulmina ahora.

—¿A _Römer_? —pregunta Prusia.

—Oh sí... a _Romain _—frunce el ceño—. Y _Espagne_ se pone celoso al parecer... —le sonríe.

—¿Qué le cuentas a _Römer_? —pregunta Prusia curioso.

—Pues... ¿qué le voy a contar? —responde de manera indeterminada porque al final no es que quiera pelear con España—. Al... —abre los ojos y le mira, teniendo un escalofrío—. Al menos tú... _quoi?_ —pregunta y no puede evitar que le tiemble la voz.

—Le ayuda con mi regalo de cumpleaños —responde España para Prusia. Este levanta las cejas y Canadá les mira sin estar muy convencido. Francia sigue mirando a España y suena de nuevo su teléfono.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho? —pregunta España a Francia ahora en un tono completamente diferente.

—Que te odia... —susurra mordiéndose el labio y desviando la mirada, queriendo decir lo mismo que quiere decir Inglaterra cada vez que... también en un tono completamente diferente.

España niega con la cabeza.

—Léelo, pero si te veo contestarlo te quito el teléfono, va en serio —concede, porque al final no es tan duro. El galo niega con la cabeza.

—Ya lo leeré luego... —traga saliva—. Necesito una copa... o dos... o veinte.

—Bien —asegura y toca el timbre de casa de Polonia.

Se oyen unos pasos y Polonia abre la puerta un poco... y luego saca la cabeza por ahí, sin abrir más.

—Uff… ¿Qué hacen... ustedes... aquí? —hace los ojos en blanco—. De nuevo... o sea... o sea... nooooo... ¿qué no tienen otra cosa que hacer o qué?

—¡Claro que no! —suelta Prusia contento empujando la puerta para entrar—. ¡Mira, y hemos traído más gente!

—Argh! Esto es una invasión… buff... ¡cómo los odio! —se quita de la puerta y mira a Francia—. _Francja_... qué, buff... que mal te ves, honestamente.

—Tío, nos vamos a beber, ¿te vienes? —le invita España esperando a que Prusia deje las cosas dentro y vuelva a salir. Francia hace los ojos en blanco y le saluda de beso.

—_Pologne!_ Tiempo de no verte... ¿cómo va todo?

Canadá hace un saludo educado tan tímido que seguramente nadie nota ni que se ha movido.

—Ehh... no, no creo... tengo una fiesta en la noche y... ¿no, ves? es que... No. No quiero que me...—levanta las cejas—. ¿Y tú quién eres?

—Soy..._ Canada_ —responde Canadá en un susurro CASI inaudible.

—Eres... ¿què? — se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—_Canada_ —repite tímidamente un poco más fuerte.

—¿Y esa cosa qué es? —les mira a los otros con cara de asco—. Yo tengo un Pony...

—Es... soy... —le mira—. El segundo país más grande del mundo y... —mira a Francia buscando ayuda y luego frunce el ceño pensando que no la necesita—. Y soy un país de la _commonwealth _y quizás conozcas a _mon frére, America_. Yo también soy americano —explica torpemente.

—Hombre, si lo has visto un montón de veces... Está al norte de _Amerique..._ —le explica Francia sonriendo ante la explicación de Canadá.

—Yo tengo un Pony... —repite—, y no me gusta _Rusja_, ¿ves? Es idiota y se viste mal como todos ustedes menos tú —señala a Francia—, aunque... bueno —hace los ojos en blanco de nuevo—. ¿Se van a ir o qué?, tengo algo importantísimo que hacer, un plan ultra secreto...

Prusia regresa y pasa un brazo sobre los hombros de Polonia.

—Tío, invasión terminada —se ríe malignamente.

—Cállate _Prusy_... yo no sé qué hacen aquí, lo... odio tooooooootalmente.

—Vale, vale, cuéntaselo a _Litauen _—le suelta y sale poniéndose al lado de España—. Volveremos tarde y puede que mareados o con menos ropa. No prendas el riego mañana por la mañana si es que acaso no logramos entrar en la casa —pide desinteresadamente—. ¿Nos largamos?

Francia asiente agradecido.

—Buah... qué asco de tipos... no sé cómo es que los soportas. Sí tú, el chico ese alto que se parece al otro alto idiota —mira a Canadá. Este sonríe de manera tímida, forzadamente.

—Nos soporta porque somos "fabulosos" —imita España a Polonia con burla.

—O sea, saes? —añade Prusia con burla también y los dos se descojonan.

—No son nada, ¿sabes?, nada... _ok?_ o sea... largo... —empieza a cerrar la puerta.

Canadá se despide con un gesto de la mano. Francia se da la media vuelta sonriendo un poco por culpa de España y Prusia.

—Pobre... siempre ha sido igual de... —ojos en blanco. Polonia cierra la puerta.

—Es divertido —asegura Prusia—. Si no fuera porque habría que encerrar al _psycho-vodka_ le diría a mi _bruder_ y...

—_Non!_ ¡Eso no es una opción! —le fulmina Francia.

—_Quoi?_ —Canadá escandalizado.

—_Kesesesesese~_ Bueno, ¿qué os apetece? ¿Tenéis hambre o vamos directamente a perder el sentido?

—Ignóralos —pide Francia mirando el reloj—. Yo quiero perder el sentido, honestamente. Lo antes posible. Pero ustedes decidan — se vuelve a España.

—Eh! _Frankreich!_ tu muchacho necesita una buena sesión de yo nunca nunca! —asegura Prusia señalando a Canadá.

— ¿De qué? —pregunta el chico subiéndose las gafas.

—Oh... eso suena a una buena, muy buena opción —sonríe mirando a Prusia, — ¿no crees? —se gira con España.

—Oh, sí... a mí me parece una idea genial —concede el moreno.

— ¿Han localizado algún lugar decente por aquí?

—Ehm... no sé de qué habláis —susurra Canadá.

— ¿Nunca has jugado yo nunca, nunca? —Francia le mira.

—No, pero eso es lo mejor de todo, porque con nuestro propósito, seguro nos echarían de cualquier lugar decente — asegura el albino.

Francia se ríe y saca su celular del bolsillo. España entrecierra los ojos.

—Al menos yo... —suspira deteniéndose, decidiendo no devolverse.

—Yo... —Canadá se avergüenza un poco— ¿es ese juego de la botella que rueda?

—_Non..._ es el juego en el que uno declara "yo nunca, nunca" a algo que tú no hayas hecho y todo aquel que sí lo haya hecho bebe un trago.

—Ah... no... No he jugado a eso nunca —asegura Canadá.

—Oh cielos, vamos a tener que ser realmente creativos para lograr hacerle beber —suelta España mirándole.

—No creas... nadie crece a mi lado siendo un santo —le da un codazo y saca una cajetilla de cigarros de sus pantalones.

Canadá se sonroja con lo que ha dicho Francia. España mira a Francia con desaprobación al verle el teléfono en la mano pero no dice nada. Prusia sigue buscando al lugar al que van.

El francés prende el cigarrillo y les ofrece uno a los otros. Aún no ve el teléfono.

— _Prusse..._ — El albino le mira por encima del hombro, — ¿Puedes decidir algo pronto?

España toma uno, porque España fuma cuando es de gratis. Prusia cierra los ojos y señala aleatoriamente.

— ¡Ese!

Canadá se mete las manos a las bolsas del pantalón.

— ¿El que tiene todos los focos del letrero fundidos?

—Abierto hasta el amanecer —concede España.

—Yo doy más miedo que un Vampiro —asegura Prusia.

Francia camina hasta ahí sacando donas de humo por la boca. El alemán abre la puerta, entrando el primero y eligiendo un lugar, España le sigue.

El galo deja pasar a Canadá primero, dándole un golpecito en el culo, y él entra al final. Aprovecha para ver el mensaje que le ha enviado el inglés y para sonreír un poquito. Suspira y camina hasta la mesa.

— _Espagne_, ¿crees que pueda hablar contigo unas palabras afuera?

—Claro, tío —España se vuelve a Prusia— pide algo bueno... y por favor, trata de controlar tus impulsos de besar a _Canadá_ otra vez —se burla poniéndose de pie.

— ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Tonto! —protesta Prusia.

Francia se muere de la risa y Canadá se sonroja.

— _Quoi?!_ —mira a Prusia escandalizado.

—Oh venga, por qué ha de controlar sus impulsos... _Canada, cher_, tu bésale esta vez y que aprenda cómo es que se besa bien —pide Francia dándole unos golpecitos a Canadá en la espalda.

Prusia mira a Canadá y se echa para atrás en su silla en plan "no irás a hacerles caso, eso no fue... yo no estaba... " El canadiense arruga la nariz.

—_France!_ —semi suplica.

—Si seréis mamones —protesta Prusia medio en broma. Francia toma a España del brazo y lo dirige a la puerta.

—Venga, vámonos —le sigue el español. Caminan del brazo hasta la puerta y el galo la abre dejando salir a España primero. Este sale delante y una vez en la calle, se apoya en la pared y mira a Francia seriamente.

—¿Qué ha hecho?

—Nada, no he hecho nada —mira el teléfono y lo apaga—, yo... yo soy un idiota que tiene pánico de... —mira el teléfono—. Pude haberme quedado con uno de los dos... —susurra y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas—. Mío, sólo mío para siempre _Espagne_ —levanta una mano y se limpia los ojos. España le abraza sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

—¿En serio crees que eso habría funcionado? ¿Eso es lo que querías?

—Al parecer no, puesto que he dicho que no... yo, no él —no le abraza de regreso, pero no le quita—. A veces me cuesta trabajo entender por qué he dicho que no tantas décadas... centurias... siempre pudo ser mío —se limpia unas lágrimas más.

—¿Por qué le has dicho que no? —pregunta sin soltarle, tratando de confortarle.

—Por qué yo no lo haría bien... seguramente lo haría bien al inicio y después seguramente sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para... —solloza un poco. El moreno le acaricia la espalda y suspira pensando en que no está en absoluto de acuerdo con esta relación pero...

—Entonces hazlo así... Ve con él, estate el tiempo que te apetezca y cuando pienses que empieza a ir mal, solo mándalo de nuevo con _América_.

—No, ahora es uno... y... si es sólo uno... es del _garcón._

El español le mira con algo de incredulidad.

—¿Y punto? ¿Nunca nada más? No te creo... No habrías estado mensajeándote las últimas tres horas si fuera eso.

—Ya volverá... siempre lo hace. Y sigue estando... —levanta el teléfono apagado—... pero es que... _merde..._ Ahora mismo lo quiero para mí, no lo quiero para él... y le echo de menos y... —le extiende el teléfono.

Él le mira con desconsuelo.

—Por favor, no borres nada. Sólo... sólo que sé que en algún momento del día, cuando me haya tomado unas copas, voy a querer hablar con él y aunque tenga apagado el teléfono voy a dejarle veinte mensajes diciéndole lo mucho que le quiero y que me excita y... —se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Dios mío, suerte que nadie puede enterarse —suelta tomando el teléfono que le tiende.

—Creo que ahora mismo recuerdo porque razón dejé de querer enamorarme —se limpia los ojos—. ¿Cómo que suerte que nadie puede enterarse? —le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

España lo abre para sacar la batería, le da la vuelta a la tarjeta y lo cierra de nuevo.

— Si estas lo bastante borracho para querer llamarle, no vas a poder volver a poner la tarjeta en la postura correcta... Y si puedes ponerla es que no estas lo bastante borracho como para hacer nada de eso.

—Llevo toda la tarde lo suficientemente sobrio y aun así, le he dicho que le echo de menos —toma el teléfono igual y se lo mete al bolsillo—. ¿Sabes cuál es el problema principal? —saca la cajetilla de nuevo y saca otro cigarrillo, ofreciéndole otro a España.

—Es una suerte, porque seguro conozco a un centenar de personas que matarían al inglesito por saber cómo logro esto de ti... Y cómo es posible que no lo aproveche. ¿Qué es lo peor? —pregunta tomándolo.

—Llego demasiado tarde —niega con la cabeza, refiriéndose a lo primero—. Lo peor... —prende el cigarrillo y le ofrece a España el encendedor—. Es que no estoy seguro de querer dejar de estarlo— susurra y le da una larga calada. El español enciende el mechero y prende su cigarro.

—Sinceramente a estas alturas creo que lo mejor es que no pienses en ello y hagas lo que te dé la gana.

Francia suelta una gran bocanada de humo.

— ¿Que no piense en ello? _Espagne..._ puedes tú no pensar en _Romain_?

—No, pero puedo pasar unos cuantos días fuera de casa... Y eso siempre hace el reencuentro más dulce —explica. Francia sonríe un poco.

—¿Te he dicho que he tenido sexo con los dos en la mañana?

El moreno sonríe con picardía.

—Eres un pervertido

—Y él es otro pervertido... no sabes el beso que se dio a si mismo nada más para "torturarme" —sonríe.

—Oh... Cielos... ¿Y le llamó tortura? ¿¡Así!?

—No recuerdo si le llamó algo o no, yo estaba demasiado enajenado... y luego ha vuelto a besarme a mí... uno adelante y uno atrás —Francia hace aspavientos con las manos, mostrando en donde estaba cada uno.

España sonríe con sonrisa de "si serás cabrón" durante todo el relato de Francia. Él sigue un buen rato dándole toda clase de detalles sórdidos, especificándole qué, quien y como... al final toma la puerta del bar y la abre.

—Ha sido el mejor trío que he hecho nunca, SIN DUDA! —sonríe—. Y de hecho no digo que el mejor sexo porque... —levanta las cejas y se ríe malicioso.

—Todos los tontos tienen suerte —sentencia España sonriendo.

—Hablas de él, supongo... —se ríe caminando a la mesa de regreso.

—Al final, hasta siendo dos... Terminas consiguiéndoles a ambos para ti. Es que no puedo si no descubrirme ante ti —asegura haciendo una reverencia. Francia se ríe sintiéndose un poquito mejor con semejante declaración.

—Pues claro... quien si no, al menos con el sexo... sigo siendo el mejor que hay —responde orgulloso.

—Anda, anda, a otro que se le subió a la cabeza la _awesomidad_ —bromea y llegan a la mesa. El galo le sonríe y se sienta entre Canadá y Prusia, de mucho mejor humor.

—¿Qué has pedido?

—Un tanque de cerveza y chupitos de coñac hasta que alguien pierda el conocimiento —resume Prusia contento mostrándole lo que hay sobre la mesa (poque ya se lo han traído). Francia se toma dos chupitos de cognac en cuanto puede, al hilo, desde luego, y luego mira la cerveza.

—Detesto la cerveza —sentencia y sonríe un poco para sí mismo, recordando lo que le confesó al inglés.

—Bueno, nadie dijo que la cerveza fuera para ti —se defiende Prusia. Toma una de las cervezas y le da un trago, sonriéndole a Prusia.

—No seas dramático... ¿todavía no me perdonas las dos veces que te he matado hoy?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Y menos a _Spanien_! ¡Le ha dicho a _Ungarn_ que ha ganado!

España se ríe. Francia mira a Canadá.

— Bésale por favor, así se pondrá de buen humor.

El chico de las gafas hace cara de pánico.

—Joder! —protesta Prusia—. ¿Hasta cuándo planeáis hacer coña con eso?

—¿Hasta que se besen apasionadamente? —pregunta retórico mirando a ambos alternadamente.

—O hasta que _Austria_ no te castigue por algo, lo que pase... segundo —sonríe España.

—Pero es que a mí no me gusta _Prussia..._ —indica Canadá tomando una de las cervezas, en un tono de voz bastante audible.

—¡Yo me estaba haciendo pasar por ti! —se defiende Prusia, incomodo—. ¡y aun no os he perdonado lo de _Ungarn_! —mira al canadiense señalándole con el dedo—. ¡Como que no te gusto! Si yo soy _Awesome_!

—¿Qué de _Hongrie_? Si te ha invitado a pasar un fin de semana romántico en su casa, qué es lo que has de perdonarnos, _cher_? —se ríe, mientras Canadá se acojona un poco.

—Pues... yo... es... bueno... Pues... —Prusia vacila—. Sí me ha invitado, ¡pero no será romántico! —protesta nervioso—. O sí, no lo sé... —confiesa nervioso—. ¿Crees que lo sea? —pregunta preocupado.

—Claro que va a serlo... tú y ella, solos en su casa. Van a tener sexo todo el día seguramente... y a ver la tele y tú vas a acariciarle el pelo... y los pechos... —empieza Francia con cara de maldad.

—Me ha prometido que va a estar en _top-less_ todo el tiempo que estéis en la casa —le informa España.

—_Mon dieu..._

Prusia se sonroja mirándoles alternadamente.

—Oh, sí... A cambio de que no te deje llevar maleta ni ropa interior... —añade el español.

—_Top-less..._ veamos... _Hongrie_ cocinando en _top-less..._ _Hongrie_ abrazándote en _top-less,_ _Hongrie_ bajando las escaleras en _top-less..._ hum... —se lo plantea.

El albino abre mucho los ojos imaginando todas esas cosas y vuelve a salirle sangre de la nariz.

—Jeje... es absolutamente adictivo, joder... —protesta Francia mirando a España.

—Oh, sí, _Hungría_ comiendo en _top-less..._ _Hungría_ viendo televisión apoyada sobre ti en _top-less... _será un milagro si sobrevives... —añade España.

—Yo creo que gana el bajar por las escaleras corriendo... sólo el pensar en el balanceo de sus pechos... —observa Francia—. No va a sobrevivir...

España le sonríe a Francia. Prusia cae K.O. con el balanceo, porque la estaba imaginando solamente bajando tranquilamente.

—No va a sobrevivir —secunda España. El galo se ríe.

—Claro que no... Mira, por dios, sólo lo está imaginando.

—¿No creen que puede hacerle daño esto tan frecuentemente? —pregunta Canadá mirándole. El español se encoge de hombros.

—Aun así pensé que sería divertido. Nah, no te preocupes, chaval, es un tipo duro —España le da unos golpes en la espalda al cadáver de Prusia.

—Claro que lo va a ser, espero que no deje de pasarle —analiza el francés mirando a Prusia—. Puede que pierda mucha sangre... pero solo es un fin de semana. Más ha perdido...

—Nah, no creo que se le pase, _Hungria_ es bastante bestia, pero seguro va a tratar de semi-cubrirse con el pelo así en plan amazona... Y ya se sabe cómo es eso de lo "semi-oculto" seguro cuando vuelva aun es peor —España calma a Francia.

—Más vale... porque esta actividad es terriblemente_ fantastique_ —indica.

El alemán empieza a recuperar el sentido apoyando la cabeza en una mano.

—_Mein gott in himmel..._

Canadá lo mira, preocupado.

—_Mon Dieu..._ ¿con que fuerza te mueres _cher_, cuando están realmente teniendo sexo? —pregunta Francia. Prusia sacude la cabeza y parpadea.

—_Was_? —pregunta sin entender de qué habla.

—Pues... cuando están en ello... y no solo ves sus pechos si no los ves y los tocas y le pones los cinco _metres_... —le explica.

—_F-Frankreich!_ —suplica pensando que quiere matarle otra vez—. _B-Bitte_

—Es una pregunta seria, _mon amour..._

—Pues... Yo me..._ Nein_... Es decir... —balbucea sin tener muy claro que responder—. No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes? —levanta las cejas y prende otro cigarrillo—. ¿Cómo no lo vas a saber?

—Es decir yo estoy ahí y... —empieza a salirle sangre de la nariz. El galo se lleva una mano a la cara.

—No te vayas a morir otra vez... no pienses en ello.

—_Was?_ —le mira mientras se sorbe la sangre como si fueran mocos.

—Sólo explícame ¿tú estás ahí y…? —sonríe maquiavélicamente.

—Y... Y... —se sonroja bastante—. Pues ella esta... —le sale aún más sangre. Francia se ríe un poco.

—Ella está...

España se ríe por lo bajini también y Canadá niega con la cabeza, pensando que esto es una especie de tortura.

—Esta f-frente a mí... —hace el gesto con las manos para dar a entender— y... Y entonces yo...

— ¿Está de frente o de espaldas? —sonríe un poco más el francés—. ¿Estás tú acostado o sobre ella? Perdona, es que necesito entender... —se muerde el labio riendo un poco por lo bajo.

—Ella está desnuda ya para entonces ¿verdad? Con lo que tardas en contarlo debe tener un frío... Espero que no sea de frente porque... —añade España haciendo un gesto con las manos para dar a entender los pezones en punta.

—Y-Yo est... Mamones —logra protestar antes de caer desmayado otra vez. Francia se ríe mirando a España y luego se descojona mirando a Prusia.

—Ohh... _dieu..._ esto es una pasada —comenta entre risas. España se descojona también.

—Oigan, de verdad no creen que... —Canadá preocupado, sigue hablando y diciendo no sé qué.

—Aaay... Es tan mono —asegura España despeinándole un poquito.

—Es monísimo, de verdad —Francia se limpia las comisuras de los ojos de tanto reír.

—Ahora en serio, yo supongo que cuando esta con ella pues... Debe de pensar menos en lo que pasa y hacer más y por eso no se muere... Espero, porque si no _Hungría_ no parecería tan contenta —comenta España.

—Pero ¿no creen que le haga daño o algo... o que se enoje en serio? —pregunta Canadá contagiándose un poco de la risa.

—Debe concentrarse en hacer que ella esté contenta también, además —sonríe Francia—, además del esfuerzo físico y eso. Claro que si _Hongrie_ le hace un _streap-tease..._ se caería muerto—asiente.

—Yo creo que no aguantaría ni hasta que ella regresara de poner en marcha la música —concede España—. No tienes de que preocuparte, chaval, es la mitad de _Alemania_, es un tipo duro —asegura para Canadá— y con lo que le ayudamos, sabe que este solo es un pequeño precio que pagar...

Francia se ríe otra vez.

—Probablemente se muriera con la idea en realidad... —niega con la cabeza y se ríe, luego mira a Canadá y apoya a España—. Naah... No se va a enojar en serio por ESO... es decir, no es como que la esté pasando mal, ¿sabes? De hecho me pregunto si habría forma... —se lleva la mano a la barbilla... —Si habría forma de causar lo mismo en ti —sonríe.

—¿E-En mí? —pregunta Canadá nervioso.

—_Oui!_ Tener dos muertos en la mesa de quien aprovecharnos podría ser útil —mira a España sonriendo. Este levanta las cejas y mira a Canadá.

—Oh! Quizás sí, parece un chico tan tímido... Aunque quizás reaccione más bien al estilo... No sé, no tengo ni idea —confiesa España—. Claro que para eso tendríamos que saber quién le gusta.

—¿Al estilo de quién? —levanta las cejas Francia interesado.

—_Non, nonon... non..._ —Canadá blanco como el papel, agobiado—. _Non…_ _France, s'il vous plait... non_

—No lo sé, ¿quién sabe? Como... _Romano_ y _Suiza_ y ¿eso? ¿O como _Alemania_? O... —sonríe maligno al notar el agobio. Francia sonríe.

—Yo tampoco lo sé, siempre me ha parecido del modo demasiado tímido... así que creo que sería más como _Allemagne_.

Canadá agobiadísimo.

—Mmmm... _Alemania_ suele bloquear el asunto como si no estuviera entendiendo, eso no es muy divertido, pero míralo, con lo nervioso y colorado que esta, no me parece ese estilo —asegura España señalándole.

—¡Quizás sea un estilo que no conocemos! —propone Francia y luego mira a Canadá con ojos del gato que está a punto de atrapar al ratón.

Prusia empieza a volver en sí.

—P-Pero... pero es que... _Non... Non..._ a mí no... Yo... —susurra Canadá.

—Oh! Eso sería muy interesante —asegura España.

—Por lo que recuerdo no era tan silencioso en la cama —indica Francia pensando. Canadá se pone rojo hasta la punta de los pies con ese comentario.

—Sois unos cabrones —susurra Prusia frotándose los ojos.

—Naah... somos tus mejores amigos y nos quieres —Francia le pone una mano en el hombro.

—Oh! ¿No? Quizás por eso habla siempre tan bajo el resto del tiempo —asegura España para Canadá ignorando a Prusia—. Me pregunto si también es igual de tímido o deja que le hagas lo que quieras.

—_Oui,_ eso sí... —Francia asiente con la cabeza— Aunque hay que aclarar que yo estaba enseñándole, ¿sabes?

—_Was? _—pregunta Prusia al oírles sin saber de qué hablan. Canadá se cubre la cara con las manos.

—_Fraaaaance... _— suplica.

—_Oui_, más o menos eso era lo que decía... — le señala Francia.

—Entiendo, entiendo... Y debía gemir también, claro, si dices que gritaba mucho —sigue España.

—N_ooon! Non! _—Canadá sigue con las manos en la cabeza—. _S'il vous plait..._

Prusia les mira levantando las cejas y creyendo entender lo que hablan. Francia le mira.

—No dije que gritara MUCHO, sólo dije que gritaba un poco... más de lo que lo he oído gritar nunca —se encoge de hombros.

—Oh! Entiendo —asiente España—- Así que después de todo es algo que le gusta... Un poquito pervertido para esa imagen de niño bueno que trata de dar —se burla.

—_France!_ ¿Qué no pueden hablar de alguien más? —suplica el canadiense mirándole.

—Que no te estás quejando siempre de que la gente no te hace caso... ahora eres el centro de atención, _cher..._ —sonríe—. ¿Dinos, quien te gusta?

Prusia espera pacientemente el momento de intervenir con una sonrisa maligna y España también permanece a la espera dándole a Canadá toda la atención.

—Y... Yo... es... No... A mí no es... yo... —Canadá se sonroja a los mil colores y suplica porque le trague la tierra.

—¿Es una chica o un chico? —pregunta Francia como si estuvieran jugando a las adivinanzas.

El chico le mira con ojos medio desorbitados, sin tener idea de qué decir.

—Es... no… es... —susurra y Francia le pone un chupito de cognac enfrente.

—Tomate esto.

—Venga chaval, no es tan difícil, ¿le cuelga entre las piernas o le cuelga en el pecho? —pregunta Prusia en plan basto. Canadá aprieta los ojos ante lo que ha dicho el alemán, sonrojándose más. Levanta la mano y toma el chupito y lo vacía de un solo trago.

— Es... Es...

— ¿Tiene unos pechos grandes y voluptuosos como los de _Hongrie_? —pregunta Francia mirando a Prusia de reojo.

—_Non!_ — responde Canadá con los ojos cerrados, pensando que en realidad no quiere contestar nada—. _Si'l vous plait..._

—Tranquilo, puedes hablar con nosotros sin miedo —trata de calmarle España para que fluya mejor.

—Joder! —protesta Prusia para Francia sonrojándose un poco.

—Venga, _cher_, no te estamos preguntando NADA extraordinario... sólo es quien te gusta.

—P-Pero es que no, no puedo hacerle eso — le cierra un ojo a Prusia.

—Hacerle ¿qué? —pregunta Prusia—. ¿decirnos su nombre?

El canadiense mira a Francia suplicándole.

—Ni que fuéramos a mancillarle con eso —añade España.

—Es que... Es que no, no está bien —susurra.

—¿Por? —pregunta el español—. Estamos hablando de ti, no de él o ella —añade.

El francés frunce el ceño un poco y mira a Canadá.

— ¿Como que no está bien?... no será un oso o algo, ¿verdad? Porque eso va más allá de los límites...

—Un... ¿Oso? —Prusia flipa. Canadá abre los ojos como platos.

—_Non!_ —se lleva las manos a la cara de nuevo—. _Mon dieu, France... elle est une fille, pas un ours._

Francia respira un poco aliviado aunque sonríe maquiavélicamente.

—Así que es una CHICA... oh _dieu!_ La lista se reduce.

—Venga nadie te va a decir nada, ni aunque fuera alguien idiota como el señorito o _England_ o _Russland_ o algo así... —suelta Prusia a la vez que Francia. Este mira a España.

—Mientras no sea la de él — señala a Prusia. Canadá desolado.

—_Was?_ _Ungarn?_ —Prusia salta en su silla mientras España se ríe.

—No es _Hongrie _—mira a Prusia con los hombros caídos, empezando a rendirse.

—_¿Bélgica?_ —pregunta España mientras Prusia se alivia—. Puede que _Holanda_ se ponga un poco agresivo, pero no es malo.

Canadá niega con la cabeza.

—_Biélorrusie? Ukraine? _—levanta Francia una ceja, pensando en Rusia.

—_¿Seychelles? _—sigue España—. No, pero ella es tu hermana o algo así.

Canadá niega con la cabeza.

—_Mon dieu..._ ¿podríamos dejar el tema?

—¿Sabes que tendría gracia? Que fuera _China_, porque en realidad es un chico —se ríe España. Francia hace los ojos en blanco y se ríe un poco igual con el comentario.

—Pues ya no quedan muchas opciones... —levanta las cejas—... _Taiwan?_

—Acabemos antes, ¿es asiática? Porque hay como un montón de asiáticas... —propone Prusia.

—Non, no es asiática... —responde—. Y en realidad yo creo que no deberíamos de hablar del tema porque... —sigue hablando sin que se le oigan. Francia abre los ojos como platos de repente.

—_LIECHTENSTEIN!_

—¿Africana? ¿Americana? —sigue Prusia como si nada.

—¿_Liechtenstein?_ —pregunta España y mira a Prusia. Canadá se pone colorado hasta los ojos yo creo, que no se le ven porque los tiene entre las manos.

—Ella... ¡debe ser ella! Es ella, ¿verdad? _Dieu..._ igual de callados, igual de silenciosos, igual de... ¡iguales!

Prusia levanta las cejas y mira a España entendiendo.

— Oh... Vaya.

—No... No vayan a decirle a nadie —susurra Canadá.

—No, está bien, le haría un favor... A todos de hecho —sonríe España a Prusia.

—Yo, es solo... me parece bonita y, es muy agradable, y se acuerda siempre de mi nombre —explica—. Pero es una niña y yo, es decir... sólo es eso, no es que en realidad me guste ni... —susurra—... nada.

—Uyuyuuuuuy... _Suisse..._ va a adorarte —sentencia Francia sonriendo—... o a balearte —agrega bajando el tono y valorándolo, ya valorándolo.

—Hasta donde nosotros sabemos, seguramente le vengas como agua de mayo... Odio hacerle favores al señorito —asegura Prusia. Francia sonríe.

—No es un favor al señorito...

—¿De qué hablan? —pregunta histérico, un poco más alto de lo que suele hablar.

—Bueno... Lo es porque... Espera, ¿se lo contamos? No me acuerdo... —pregunta Prusia a España.

—Yo no se lo dije —asegura España. Francia frunce el ceño.

—¿De qué hablan?

—_Ungarn_ me contó que _Liechtenstein..._ —empieza Prusia y mira a Canadá de soslayo. Este se revuelve en su asiento un poco. Francia levanta las cejas, instándole a seguir.

—Bueno, que el señorito... Había conseguido otra manera de molestar a _Schweiz_, porque a ella le gusta o le gustaba el señorito —explica llanamente.

—_Mon dieu!_ —Francia flipa y Canadá hace cara de cierta tristeza, pero nada más—. _Suisse _debe haber estado histérico... por decir lo menos. ¿Ý ha seguido viéndole? ¿A _Autriche_? —pregunta mirándoles a ambos—. _Suisse, _quiero decir... ¿no le ha matado? —se ríe un poco. España se ríe también.

—Desgraciadamente el señorito se las apaño para sobrevivir —responde Prusia. El francés niega con la cabeza y luego mira a Canadá.

_Allez!_ Eso es una extraordinaria noticia, _cher..._ vas a tener una cita pronto.

Canadá abre de nuevo los ojos como platos.

—_France..._ pero...

—Pero, eh, tío, ¡no te desanimes! —le dice España dándole una palmada en la espalda—. _Suiza..._ Esto juega en tu favor para convencer a _Suiza_ —asegura.

— ¡Tengo que hablar con _Autriche_! —indica Francia más feliz que unas pascuas por Canadá, dando una palmada.

—Yo puedo hablar con _Ungarn_, ella puede introducirle la idea a _Liechtenstein_ —asegura Prusia—. Ella es _awesome_ —suelta sin pensar mientras busca su teléfono.

—_Non..._ he pedido que no le digas a nadie. No quiero que ella lo sepa, ni que _Suisse_ lo sepa, ni que... —mira a Prusia—. _Mon dieu!_

—_Hongrie_, la chica que era tonta hace rato... ahora es _awesome_ —Francia le sonríe a Canadá y le cierra un ojo.

—Pero como vas a conseguir nada si solo te quedas ahí esperando como idiota —riñe España a Canadá.

—Ehm... Pues... Eh… —vacila Prusia sonrojándose un poco por ese comentario.

—Pues... Pues es que... yo no… yo no he pensado en... es decir, ella es pequeña y... —balbucea.

—Naah... no es tan pequeña. Pequeño era _Romain_ la primera vez que_ Espagne_... —suelta riéndose y España lo fulmina sonriendo un poquito igual.

—Eso es lo que _Suiza_ nos hace creer a todos, ella es mayor que tú —le informa España.

Canadá se lleva las manos a la cara cuando oye a Francia, sin estar seguro de querer escuchar, pero luego flipa MUCHO cuando habla España, mirándole.

—_Q-Quoi?_ —balbucea impresionado.

—¿Què? ¿No lo sabias? Es Europea, chaval... Evidentemente es mayor que tú —se ríe España. Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—_Mon dieu_... eres tan inocente... —mira a España—. Eso es culpa de _Angleterre_, no mía.

—Nadie te ha acusado de nada, tío —España se defiende de Francia. Él le sonríe.

—Por si se te ocurría.

—E-En serio es... Ohh... —Canadá sigue flipando un poco.

Prusia acaba de escribirle a Hungría _"tenemos un chisme nuevo y necesitamos tu ayuda"_

_"¿Cuaaaaaaaaaal?"_, responde ella, _"¿Tienes fotos?"_

Prusia le hace una foto a Canadá, todo colorado, con el teléfono y se la manda a Hungría.

_"¿Qué te parece?"_

_"Ohh... ¿qué le han hecho al pobre?", "¿es... América?"_ llega unos instantes después.

_"Nah, es su hermano, el callado, Canadá, a mí también me cuesta distinguirlos... Pero hay una noticia Awesome para el señorito"_

_"Uyy... Poroszország. Con lo enojado que estaba... quizás deberían pensárselo", _Hungría pensando lo que cualquiera pensaría si le dice Prusia que tiene una buena noticia para Austria... es decir, que algo malo le van a hacer.

_"Por eso está más que decidido kesesesesese"_, se vuelve a Francia.

—_Frankreich_, tío, tienes que conseguir que el señorito me quite los castigos con esta.

—Este es el momento perfecto —sigue España tratando de convencer a Canadá—. Ahora con el G8 en _Berlín_ tienes la excusa perfecta para estar en Europa unos días, ella vive muy cerca y...

—Pues a ver qué logro... —se encoge de hombros el galo.

—P-Pero... —Canadá intenta interrumpir a España, lo cual es como lo más improbable del mundo con su tono de voz.

_"De qué se trata... y que conste que no estoy diciendo que sí", _llega al móvil de Prusia.

_"A Canadá le gusta Liechtenstein, Frankreich hablara con el señorito para que nos ayude con Schweiz y tú tendrías que tratar de vendérselo a Lili",_ contesta.

_"Ohhh... que emocionante! Uyy... yo creo que Lili va a estar encantada. Es bien parecido"_

—¿Cómo que bien parecido!? —pregunta Prusia en voz alta al leerlo mientras España sigue hablando.

Francia mira a Prusia e intenta quitarle el teléfono para ver lo que ha dicho

—¿Qué ha dicho?

Este aparta el teléfono corriendo, aun con el ceño fruncido.

—Dice que _Liechtenstein_ estará encantada.

—¿Y qué Canada es bien parecido? —deduce Francia con media sonrisa.

—_Nein!_ ¡Eso no! —miente guardando el teléfono medio mosqueado y fulminando a Canadá a quien España sigue pegándole el rollo. Francia se ríe.

— So —se burla un poco.

Prusia se sonroja un poco.

— Pues es que yo soy _Awesome_ y ella me ha dicho antes que... —protesta con los labios apretados.

—Seguro tú le pareces mejor parecido que _Canada, cher..._ por eso está contigo y no con él —resume Francia intentando tranquilizarle.

—No te lo tomes así tío —intercede España dándole un codazo a Prusia que sigue medio mosqueado—. Míralo de esta manera, a ella le parece bien parecido... Tú le has besado. Es un empate técnico.

—_Mon dieu... France, s'il vous plait_ —suplica el canadiense, más sonrojado que una uva roja, mirando a Francia. Prusia lo valora.

— ¡Vas a estar con eso hasta el fin del mundo! —protesta no muy en serio a España—. Bueno, chaval, no te preocupes —se vuelve a Canadá—. La ayuda está en camino —le muestra el teléfono.

Canadá mira el teléfono y se sonroja.

—Pero yo les he pedido que no le dijeran a nadie —susurra.

—Pero tú no sabes lo que te conviene, mira, déjame que te cuente... —y España sigue hablándole sobre el asunto sobre Suiza y sobre Lili y sobre las vacas y los trenes y el chocolate y todo eso. Francia se apiada de Canadá.

* * *

_El BFT puede ser lo mejor que te puede pasar... o lo peor. Canadá aun no lo ha decidido, ¿Tú qué dices? No te olvides de agradecer a Holly!_


	3. Chapter 3

—Bueno, yo no estoy lo suficientemente borracho aún... ¿vamos o no vamos a jugar yo nunca nunca? —mira a Prusia, luego a España y al final a Canadá.

—Oh! Seeeh! —España se calla de hablar sobre la Luna.

—Bien... —mira a Prusia—. Tú empiezas... sólo porque te hemos matado cuatro veces ya.

—Venga —Prusia se ríe y se guarda el teléfono—. Yo nunca nuncaaaaaaa... —empieza con una sonrisa maligna mirando a España y Francia—. ¡He tenido sueños eróticos con el señorito!

—Joder... eso es incomprensible —Francia le mira de reojo y se bebe una copita de cognac de un solo trago. Canadá mira Francia sonrojado.

—Están hablando de _Autriche_, ¿verdad?

—Si ya empezamos con mentiras este juego es un muermo —se devuelve España bebiendo también. Francia se ríe ante el comentario de España.

—Y este dice que nunca los ha tenido... lo que yo creo es que no ha sido en sueños —indica.

—Eh! ¡Qué insinuáis! —protesta el alemán. Canadá no bebe nada.

—Venga, ahora tú —le dice España a Canadá.

—Pues que si no has soñado, seguramente te lo has imaginado... pero es imposible que con la tensión sexual que tienes con él, nunca hayas tenido un solo rato de imaginación —protesta Francia. Canadá traga saliva.

—Ehh... Yo... Yo nunca... yo nunca, nunca... —se mira las manos.

—¡Pues claro que no! ¡Porque es un insufrible señorito estirado sabelotodo! —se defiende.

—Yo nunca, nunca he talado un árbol sin sembrar otro —propone Canadá Zzzzzzzz.

Prusia y España le miran... Y un instante después beben los dos.

—Yo no recuerdo haber talado un árbol nunca... es decir... yo, yo con mis manos. Pero... bueno...—bebe un trago—. He mandado talar bosques enteros.

— ¿Como que no, tío? Yo recuerdo cuando _África_ que... —empieza España—. Ah, no, no, que va, nunca nos ayudabas.

—Por eso lo digo —sonríe Francia—. Bueno... vas _Espagne..._ —le mira.

—Bueeeno, a ver si hacemos beber a este niño —sigue España—. Yo nunca, nunca... He besado a... —Prusia le da un golpe antes de que acabe la frase y él se descojona—. Alguien americano... En el último medio año —acaba España entre risas para putear a Prusia.

Francia se muere de la risa y bebe... y Canadá se sonroja pensando en si la lamida a América valdrá como beso... vacilando. Prusia golpea a España otra vez y al final bebe.

Canadá no sabe qué hacer y... vacilando, termina por beber para que no lo fastidien. España levanta las cejas sorprendido al notar eso.

—Oh _dieu..._ has besado a... _Amerique_? — Francia levanta las cejas. Prusia se da cuenta de que Canadá ha bebido y también le mira intrigado.

—Esto... es... yo...

— ¡Pues anda con el niño, que parecía tonto! —suelta España mirando a Francia, refiriéndose a América—. Primero _Rusia_ y ahora esto.

—Es lo que veo... entre el niño y este, que al parecer... lento, lento y tranquilo, tranquilo pero ahora hasta incesto... —levanta las cejas.

—Pero... es que... no, no es lo que creen —susurra el canadiense avergonzadísimo.

—Entonces ¿qué es? —pregunta Prusia sonriendo maligno.

—Es... fue... un... estábamos... —balbucea—. _France,_ es tu turno... —susurra.

—Mira que al final voy a empezar a tenerle pena a_ Inglaterra_ —comenta España. Francia se ríe de ese comentario, mientras piensa su pregunta... que no es muy difícil.

—Eh!_ Nein! Nein! _—protesta Prusia—. ¡Yo quiero saber eso!

—_Non, non... _Le va a _France_ —se defiende Canadá, colorado aún. Prusia frunce el ceño.

—Le lamió el labio a _Amerique,_ para emular a _Russie_, según entiendo —indica Francia a Prusia recordando el asunto.

—Oh! —exclama España.

— ¿Y se le levantó? —pregunta Prusia el basto al entender. Canadá cierra los ojos.

—Y yo qué sé... Non, creo que no... _Si'l vous plait_, podríamos ir a la pregunta de _France_.

—La pregunta sería en realidad... sí a ti te agradó —Francia mira a Canadá.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes bien? ¡Debiste ver! —sigue insistiendo Prusia. Canadá se sonroja.

— _France..._ —protesta quedito.

—Dinos, hombre, dinos... si tan renuente estás en decirnos, debe ser que le pasó algo.

—_Oh, mon dieu..._ —protesta Canadá hundiendo la cara en las manos—. Sí pasó, pero no estaba pensando en mi... ¿podemos pasar a la pregunta de _France_? —casi grita, es decir, habla normal, histérico.

—Yo no creo que pasara, venga solo es... Eres su hermano, ¿no? —sigue España y luego flipa junto con Prusia y Francia.

—_Sacrebleu!_ ¡Yo lo sabía! —sentencia pegando un golpecillo en la mesa y tomándose un chupito entero de cognac sin que venga al caso.

—¿Y en quién estaba pensando? —pregunta España con curiosidad... Canadá va a acabar llorando. Prusia sigue flipando.

—¡Qué fuerte! En _England_, ¿no? —le pregunta a España.

—Es mi turno —indica Francia pensando que el chico ya ha tenido lo suficiente y probablemente puedan dar por culo luego.

—Ah, claro —recuerda España tan feliz.

—Yo nunca, nunca, he tenido sexo absolutamente fantástico con_ France_ —sentencia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Pues dispara, tú —empieza Prusia y se queda callado al oírle.

—Yo creo que no deberíamos beber ninguno —bromea España sirviéndose el chupito. Francia se ríe, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos a los tres. Canadá... pobre Canadá.

—Pues tú te lo pierdes —sentencia Prusia bebiéndose el suyo un poco sonrojado.

—¿Hay que beber uno por cada vez? Porque creo que quien tenía que emborracharse eras tú, tío —sigue España para Francia bebiendo el suyo. Este mira a Canadá antes de pedirle la botella a España, sintiéndose absolutamente feliz.

—Es verdad... pero es que... esta pregunta era imposible que no la hiciera, siempre es mi primer pregunta en el yo nunca, nunca, y lo saben.

Canadá se bebe su chupito tratando de parecer desapercibido.

—Ehm... ¡Bien! Una _awesome_ pregunta del _awesome Preußen_! —salta orgulloso.

—Venga pues...

—El _awesome awesome_ yooo nunca, nuncaaaaaaaaaa...

Francia se ríe, sirviéndose su chupito antes de que Prusia haga su pregunta siquiera.

—¡Ha tenido una fantasía erótica insatisfecha con el piano del señorito! —exclama súper orgulloso.

—Oh, tío, estás completamente obsesionado con _Austria_! —se ríe España sirviéndose su chupito.

Francia sonríe y se bebe su chupito, volviendo a rellenárselo inmediatamente y tomándose el chupito entero de nuevo. Se gira con España.

— ¿Cuántos chupitos tenemos que tomar por esa pregunta?

Canadá no sabe de qué hablan.

— ¿De qué hablan?

—Yo que sé, ¿qué te hace pensar que a estas alturas aún sé contar? —suelta España riendo para Francia.

Prusia se ríe muy orgulloso.

— Lo que pasa, tío —se vuelve a Canadá—. Es que el señorito que vive en mi casa tenía un piano de cola, ¿vale?

—Aha... —Canadá le sigue.

—Y todo el mundo tenía la fantasía de tener sexo encima del piano, porque el señorito es súper estricto con la limpieza y el cuidado del piano —sigue.

Francia se sirve un tercer chupito y se lo toma, empezando a sentirse mareado.

—Y yo soy el único que lo ha hecho, ni siquiera _Frankreich! _—se señala orgulloso.

—El piano de _merde_ de _Autriche..._ es el centro del que salen yo creo que él 98% de las fantasías europeas... —agrega—. Y este cabrón...

Prusia se ríe contento y cada vez más orgulloso.

—Eso es porque yo soy _Awesome._

El galo le sonríe, orgulloso.

—Merece un premio por eso... Es tu turno, _cher _—le dice a Canadá.

España está sirviendo chupitos a todos.

—Ehh... yo... —traga saliva pensando qué decir que haga que todos beban menos él—. Yo nunca, nunca... —dice más animado por el alcohol, claro—. He tenido sexo con dos personas a la vez —indica sonrojándose rápidamente, escandalizado con su ocurrencia.

—¿Inconsciente vale? —pregunta Prusia.

—_Merde..._ Este juego no es justo cuando juega él... —Francia toma su chupito y protesta, nada en serio—. Salud, chicos... por los viejos tiempos cuando ustedes no estaban comprometidos con una sola persona y eran capaces de acompañar a _France_ en... —mira a Prusia—. ¡Oye! ¡No estabas inconsciente!

—Tío, no estabas inconsciente —responde España también.

Prusia se ríe y se bebe su chupito y Francia bebe su chupito también, y por supuesto España, después de brindar, mientras Canadá considera que él ya ha bebido suficiente y que quizás pueda pedir un refresco...

—Mi tuuuuuuurno —suelta España que empieza a ser ese momento en que va a empezar a pegarles no un rollo, LA MADRE de todos los rollos hablando sin parar como no le callen.

—Se breve, por favor, que no he bebido suficiente —pide Francia bebiéndose el chupito que tiene en la mano y sirviéndose otro—. _Prusse_, pide otra botella, _s'il vous plait..._

—Yo nunca, nunca... —mira a Canadá— he trabajado más de ocho horas seguidas, a no ser que tuviéramos que entregar mañana porque era el día limite y como siempre se nos había... —España sigue y sigue.

—¿Valen las juntas? —le interrumpe Francia recargándose en la mesa.

—Tú bebe lo que quieras, cariño —se interrumpe España mientras Prusia pide otra botella.

El galo se bebe el chupito por beber algo y Canadá bebe también, fastidiado con la pregunta.

—Yoooooooo... nunca, nunca le he prestado atención a una exposición de... de... _Ame... Amerique_ completa —Francia se muere de risa.

—Eso no se vale…—protesta Canadá después de intentar pedirle al mesero un refresco... sin ningún éxito, desde luego. España se descojona y Prusia sigue sirviendo chupitos.

—Claro que se vale, _cher…_ —Francia se toma su chupito—, tú... tú has preguntado lo de las orgías y... hombre, yo hoy en la mañana he tenido la mejorrrrrr... —se le barren las letras, sintiéndose mareado. Canadá le mira.

— ¿H... Hoy?

—El _awesome _yo nunca nuncaaaaaa... — les interrumpe Prusia sin enterarse y se plantea que decir para hacer beber a Canadá y piensa en lo que ha dicho antes—. Me he pajeado pensando en _Liechtenstein _—suelta el muy bruto—. ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe! —le grita pasándole su chupito mientras se descojona empezando a estar ya incontrolable.

—P-Pero... —Canadá se sonroja. Francia se ríe también y se bebe su chupito y como se ha bebido un chupito cada pregunta, nadie sabe en realidad lo que contesta.

—¡No seas tímido! ¡Si es natural hacerlo! —sigue España sin enterarse de si se lo bebe o no.

Canadá cierra los ojos, toma el chupito y se lo bebe con seguridad. España y Prusia gritan de alegría y empiezan a aplaudirle.

—¡Machoteee! —grita España dándole golpes en la espalda.

—Ya decía yo que no podía yo criar a un ser asexual... —sentencia Francia riendo y brindando a la salud de Canadá—. _Espagne..._ —le mira—. _Espagne..._ yo te quiero... te quiero mucho _Espagne_—le sonríe borrachamente.

— ¡Yo también te quiero, tío! —responde España abrazándole y Prusia empieza a cantar algo realmente siniestro para estar en Polonia, en alemán, a grito pelado.

—Es tu turno, _cher..._ —se ríe abrazándolo también y magreándolo en el camino.

Canadá trata de enfocar la mirada.

—Ehh... yo... yo nunca, nunca... he... Nunca he mentido en el trabajo diciendo que estoy enfermo, sólo para quedarme en casa a descansar —indica y luego se ríe. España le mira fijamente.

—¡Eso también es culpa del _Rosbif_! —señala Francia con cara de disgusto.

—Eso es tan triste... —asegura el español.

—¿Por? —pregunta Canadá frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo creo que tenemos que secuestrarlo para este G8 —propone Prusia bebiendo su chupito.

—Anda... _Prusse_ está teniendo una fantasía sexual —mira a España y señala al albino.

—Es triste porque no puedes no haber hecho eso nunca —explica España y luego se ríe de lo que ha dicho Francia.

—Pues a mí me gusta mi tr... —mira a Francia—. ¿Cómo sabes? —le pregunta mirando a Prusia ahora con los ojos desorbitados.

—_Nein! Nein!_ —Prusia entrecierra los ojos tratando de concentrarse—. Es para que no vaya a trabajar, le encerramos en el cuarto de mi _bruder..._ —se ríe de la idiotez.

—Mejor lo encerramos en el tuyo y llamas a _Hongrie_ y de una vez el chico puede tener sexo con dos personas a la vez. Estoy seguro que a _Hongrie_ le parecería una buena idea —asiente con la cabeza mientras se lleva su chupito a la boca y se lo bebe.

—Waaaaas? —grita el alemán poniéndose de pie súper enojado y tres segundos después se olvida de lo que iba a decir y se toma otro chupito, porque también se ha olvidado de que ya lo ha tomado.

—Yooooo... Nunca nunca... —empieza España pensando en algo para hacer beber a Francia y poniéndose trascendental— Nuncanuncanuncanunca —asegura en un susurro negando con la cabeza y parando mareado. Francia se ríe de Prusia y se toma otro chupito.

—Aja? Ojalá no nos vomitaras encima, _cher..._ tú nunca, nunca _quoi?_ —le pregunta riendo.

—Nuncanuncanuncanunca —repite—. Nunca le he escondido mi amor al mundo.

—Le... _quoi?_

El moreno apoya la cabeza y sonríe cerrando un poco los ojos.

—Nunca he amado a alguien y lo he escondido.

—E... eso es... —entrecierra los ojos—. Esa ni tú te la crees —le tiende su chupito a Prusia para que se lo rellene—. Yo tampoco lo he hecho nunca, desde luego... yo soy el país del _amour_. Yo los amo a todos... —sonríe.

Canadá se ha levantado, para esto, a pedir un refresco, en cuanto España empezó con los nuncanuncas.

—Yo quiero llamar a_ Romano_ —sentencia España de hecho, bebiendo. Prusia está muy ocupado tratando de llenar alguno de los vasos que ve, haciéndole mucha gracia no acertar.

—Joder, tío, eso es cruel. Vosotros sois unos sin vergüenzas —protesta.

—Yo... —le quita a Prusia la botella de la mano y le empina directamente, jodido porque España si puede hablarle a Romano—. Yo quiero hablar con _Anglererre..._ —susurra buscando su teléfono y devolviéndole a Prusia la botella que acaba de vaciar de unos cuantos tragos.

Canadá vuelve unos instantes después tambaleándose pero con la botella de refresco en la mano.

—_Was?_ —pregunta Prusia a Francia que no ha entendido lo que ha dicho.

España saca su teléfono y empieza a buscar el número de Romano con muchas dificultades.

—Yo tengo que olvidarleeee... —susurra Francia, empezando a malacopear—. _Prusse... cher_, pide otra botella —le pide. Canadá sonríe.

—He logrado que me vean a la primera y les he hablado fuerte... —indica muy orgulloso.

—Tío, yo creo que vamos a vomitar si pido otra —sigue Prusia levantando la mano igual.

España grita "Romanoooooo" por teléfono.

—Yo quiero olvidarle...

Romano le cuelga.

—Te quierooooooo y te echo mucho de menooooos —sigue España sin notar que le han colgado.

Francia empieza a cantar a grito pelado _Je l'aime a mourir de Cabrel_, mientras intenta marcarle a Inglaterra y evidentemente no puede. Canadá flipa ante toda la escena.

—Te quierooooooo mi cielo, eres el único hombre de mi vida y nunca te cambiaría por nada —sigue España—. ¿Romano?

Prusia consigue otra botella.

—_Owe... Asom... Eswe... Asme... Owos..._ —trata de decir "awesome".

—_Espagne..._ deja de presumir, ¿quieres? —protesta Francia logrando hilar unas cuantas palabras correctamente.

—Ehhh... creo que ya estamos todos muy borrachos —sentencia Canadá, que es por mucho el más sobrio, pero que honestamente se siente borrachísimo en estos momentos.

— _¿Romano? ¡Romano!_ —sigue gritando el español sin entender que le ha colgado.

—Quizás sea mejor volver a casa... —propone Canadá mirando a Prusia con la botella.

—_Cher..._ sírveme —Francia le extiende a Prusia un vaso como de agua, que se ha conseguido sepa dios de donde, pero al que le cabe como cuatro veces lo que le cabe a un chupito.

Prusia está vertiendo cognac en un vasito invisible y luego bebe de uno vacío a un palmo de eso y no entiende por qué está vacío todo el tiempo.

—La... la última vez... la última vez que... que estaba TAN mal... fue con _Angleterre_ —empieza a contarle a Prusia—. Fue cuando atacamos su embajada —empieza a reírse.

El alemán le mira y le tiende la botella directamente mientras asiente, sin enterarse de nada, mientras España está haciendo un drama con el teléfono colgando, gritando y todo eso.

Francia empieza a beber directamente de la botella como si fuera agua hasta que la vacía (Francia va a agarrar un coma etílico...) y una vez que eso pasa se levanta y tiene plena intención de decir que va a ir al baño a mear, pero en cuanto da un par de pasos se cae al suelo cuan largo es, como un pequeño fardo.

Prusia deja caer la cabeza sobre la mesa un momento mientras España sigue llorando por el teléfono.

—_FRAAAANCE!_ —grita el pobrecito de Canadá, mientras camina hacia él dando tumbos—. _France, France!_

El galo, desde luego, no está ni cerca de reaccionar... niño por dios, se acaba de beber media botella de cognac de un solo golpe.

Prusia levanta la cabeza y parpadea, levantándose con esfuerzo y acercándose a Francia y Canadá... Trata de echarse a Francia a la espalda y trastabilla un poco, tirando una mesa por el suelo.

—_Espagne? Prusse!..._ —Canadá se levaaaaaanta y camina hasta ellos dos y cuando llega a la mesa descubre que Prusia ha vuelto por Francia—_Oh... mon dieu..._ —susurra cuando se cae la mesa al suelo y luego mira al dueño del bar que está sacando humo por las orejas. España mira a Canadá.

— Ah! _América_, hola —saluda sonriente como si acabara de encontrarle por la calle.

—_Non, non..._ _Je suis_ _Canada_. ¿A dónde va _Prusse_? —pregunta asustado, empezando a perder la borrachera por lo mismo.

—Vámonos, tíos —pide Prusia llegando hasta la mesa con Francia a su espalda, dando tumbos.

—Pero... pero... ¿Tú puedes cargarle hasta casa? —pregunta Canadá alarmado—. ¡Vas a tirarlo!

Prusia le mira... Y luego de unos instantes le sonríe.

—_Was? —_pregunta sin haber entendido nada.

—Vámonos... voy... voy a... pagar. Denme sus tarjetas — el galo extiende una mano hacia cada uno. Prusia le da una palmada y luego se ríe como un bobo... Al verlo, España le imita.

—_Fuck..._ —murmura Canadá por lo bajo en un gesto muy extraño... mientras camina hacia la caja dando tumbos también, pero menos obvios y empieza a hacer el trámite de pago.

Prusia y España se largan sin esperarle, con Francia a cuestas, cantando algo y haciendo mucho ruido y claro... era de esperarse... Canadá termina de pagar la millonada que le han cobrado en grozkys o como se llamen y cuando se gira, flipa al ver que ya no están.

— Hey! —camina rápido a la puerta y cuando llega, los escucha aún a lo lejos mientras los ve doblar la esquina—. HEeeeeeeey!

* * *

_Yo nunca nunca... pense que los personajes serian tan raros después de cuatro años. No te olvides de agradecer a Holly!_


	4. Chapter 4

Francia se da la vuelta en la cama y se tapa la cara con un brazo. Honestamente lleva un largo rato despierto y hoy se siente mejor de lo absolutamente fatal que sentía ayer... al menos el mundo no da vueltas.

Prusia y España, que ya hace muuuuuucho rato que se sienten mejor, están corriendo y gritando por toda la casa algo sobre un bote de pintura rosa.

Polonia los odia... ¿lo he comentado? Y Canadá está intentando trabajar en el salón cuando en eso, Prusia le quita unos cuantos de sus papeles y sale corriendo descojonándose, abre la puerta de la habitación de Francia y se mete dentro, mirando por la rejilla de la puerta entreabierta mientras sigue riéndose por lo bajini.

Canadá está intentando razonar con Prusia al otro lado de la puerta a un volumen tan bajo que es absolutamente inútil.

El albino cierra la puerta de golpe y se sienta en el suelo recargándose en ella para que no pueda abrirla si es que acaso Canadá planea hacerlo, mientras sigue riéndose en la absoluta oscuridad del cuarto, claro.

—¿Que le haces al chico? ´—pregunta Francia con voz grave. El alemán pega un bote de proporciones épicas al no esperarse la voz de Francia.

—¿Estás despierto?

Canadá toca la puerta con los nudillos, como todo un _gentleman_.

—_Non_, estoy dormido, soñando que tú y _Canada_ se están liando... —responde.

—Oh! Joder, otra vez con eso —protesta no muy enserio—. Seguro que me la estas imaginando pequeña, nunca eres justo con mi _awesomidad_ —sigue a lo suyo, levantándose y acercándose a la cama—. Le he robado los papeles, está tratando de trabajar, tío... en serio hay que hacer algo con él.

—Nah, no podría nunca imaginar tus cinco centímetros más pequeños de lo que son —se ríe—. ¿Hacer algo como qué?

—¡Cinco centímetros! —protesta un poco indignado y levanta un pie descalzo, poniéndolo sobre Francia y moviéndole un poco—. ¡Que capullo! Pues no sé, algo como para que se suelte un poco y deje de ser tan jodidamente... aplicado.

—¡Heeey! quita tu sucio pie de encima de mí —le pasa un dedo por la planta del pie, riéndose de lo de los cinco centímetros—. Quizás tú puedas hacer que se suelte un poco, _cher..._

—Seh —se ríe bajando el pie de nuevo y se sienta en la cama—. Por eso le he robado los papeles con los que estaba trabajando... —hace una pausa—. ¿Te morirás si abro la luz?

—_Oui _—declara sinceramente.

—¿Tan mal estás? llevas durmiendo como... veintidós horas con treinta y siete minutos —exactitud alemana. El galo se ríe con eso.

—Nah, ya estoy bastante mejor... es solo... —se pone boca abajo—. Estoy cansado.

—_Spanien_ nos ha hecho churros con chocolate esta mañana... y el chaval les ha echado miel de esa rara que no sé de dónde ha sacado... llevan toda la mañana discutiendo por eso, ¿quieres que le diga que te traiga? —se ofrece. El galo suspira.

—_Oui_, tengo hambre, sinceramente... sólo que sin miel de maple, _s'il vous plait._

—¡Vale! ¡Entonces estás en el equipo del jefe! _Spanien_ se va a poner muy contento —se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

—Si fueran _hotcakes _o esas _merdes _que hace _Angleterre_... la cosa sería distinta y si querría —se estira poniéndose de nuevo boca arriba—. Devuélvele sus hojas a _Canada, s'il vous plait_, porque cuando termine de hacer el trabajo que está haciendo, voy a pedírselo para copiárselo todo —sonríe.

—Oh, tío, como si estuviéramos en el colegio —se ríe Prusia y luego sale del cuarto.

Francia se sienta en la cama e intenta hacer algo con su pelo, que está hecho un absoluto DESASTRE... y luego va hasta sus pantalones y busca su teléfono adentro, sacándolo y aliviándose un poco al ver que está apagado como lo dejó. Suspira.

—_Dieu_, ¿qué hay de los tiempos en los que no te importaba nada, _cher_? —susurra para sí mismo.

Unos minutos más tarde, alguien toca a la puerta del cuarto y entra sin esperar a que le den permiso.

—Buenos diaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas

Francia está intentando instalar su tarjeta del teléfono del lado correcto, sin mucho éxito porque no ve nada en la oscuridad. España prende la luz sin pensárselo, con un golpe de cadera, porque lleva una taza de chocolate y un plato de churros en las manos y cuando ve a Francia de pie hace cara de susto.

— Aaargh! ¡Un muerto viviente!

El francés entrecierra los ojos con la luz y luego le fulmina.

—_Tais-toi!_ —responde no muy en serio, pasándose una mano por el pelo y otra por el pecho.

—El desayuno de los campeones —le ofrece tendiéndole el plato y la taza con una sonrisa.

Él sonríe de lado y los toma.

— Me gustan mucho tus churros... —sentencia sentándose en la cama, recargándose en la cabecera y metiéndose nuevamente a las cobijas. Dobla las piernas y se pone el plato en las rodillas, haciendo equilibrio, mientras le da un sorbito a la taza de chocolate.

— ¡Gracias! —agradece sincero mientras se va a la ventana y abre las persianas para que entre el sol— _Canadá_ les ha puesto sirope de ese suyo... —niega con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente.

—Aaaaaaaaagggg! —protesta Francia con las cortinas—. _Espagne..._ ¿a qué viene la agresión con las cortinas? — mira los churros—. ¿Por qué les ha puesto eso? —pregunta con la nariz fruncida.

—Por qué hay que abrir la ventana, aquí huele a tigre... pero a tigre muerto —asegura riéndose—. Yo qué sé, ha dicho que lo prefería al chocolate.

Arruga la nariz con el asunto del olor y le da otro sorbito al chocolate, y una mordida al churro, en silencio. Cuando acaba con la ventana y eso, se acerca a la cama y se sienta en frente suyo.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta en un tono más serio.

—Estoy... —suspira—, estoy igual... no me lo saco de la cabeza —hace aspavientos con las manos—, he soñado con él, he pensado en él al despertar —ojos en blanco—. Nada sorprendente en realidad. Aunque me siento mejor —sonríe un poco.

El español le pone una mano en el hombro para confortarle, sonriendo un poco tristemente.

—Esto... no va a ser tan rápido, ya lo sabes... pero me parece que vas por buen camino.

—Ah ¿sí? ¿Y a dónde me lleva ese camino por el que voy? —pregunta sinceramente.

—Pues a... —se detiene y se lo piensa—. A olvidarle, claro, y volver a ser el de siempre —sonríe.

Francia suspira sonriendo de lado.

—A olvidarle —mira los churros.

—Claro —insiste—. Olvidarle y volver a ser él de siempre, cuando hacías lo que querías sin remordimiento y él no te hacía daño por irse con el niño imbécil y tú no tenías que esconder nada por miedo a que te corten los huevos o bombardeen Europa.

—_Oui,_ claro... olvidarle —asiente sin ningún tipo de convencimiento poniendo los churros en la mesita de noche al igual que el chocolate, y volviendo a intentar ponerle la batería al celular.

España le mira de lado, ladeando la cabeza.

—¿O no quieres?

—Honestamente... ahora mismo, no —responde.

—Bueno, eso es... Normal —suspira—. Pero sabes que es lo mejor.

—Pero no puedo seguir así, tú tienes razón, es poco elegante —cierra el teléfono y lo prende.

—Aunque bueno...

—La cosa es que yo puedo saber que es lo mejor todo lo que quieras y no pasa nada mientras no esté aquí... pero la próxima vez que venga, y me abrace y hagamos el amor yo no...

—¿Has pensando en el asunto de _Rusia_? —España le interrumpe.

—No he dejado de pensar en el asunto de _Russie..._ —admite, da otra mordida a su churro y un traguito al chocolate.

—Es decir, si el crío realmente... Bueno, le va la marcha... _Inglaterra_... no tendríais porque seguir escondiendo esto —razona.

—Eso... es lo que tú dices, pero sería más complicado. _Angleterre..._ no sé si querrá seguir con el _garçon _en ese caso y... —traga saliva—. Siempre ha dicho que conmigo _oui_, siempre y cuando esté con el_ garçon_, si no está con el _garçon_...

—¿Y qué va a hacer? ¿Esconderse en los lagos esos de _Escocia_ para siempre jamás? —pregunta sarcástico—. Si será capullo, así que o os tiene a los dos o no hay tu tía. Pues me parece egoísta por su parte —añade.

—Sueno tan patético —sonríe un poco, de lado—. Cuál si realmente fuera capaz de dejarme —agrega con cierta seguridad—, _garçon_ o no _garçon…_ También, _Espagne_, seamos honestos... no es como que yo sea el mejor partido de alguien —lo mira. España hace los ojos en blanco.

—Ese es otro tema.

—Ese es EL tema —da otro trago al chocolate.

—Tampoco es como que él sea taaaan bueno —le mira seriamente—. Es violento, mal hablado, borde, cabezota... Y no es como que sea mucho más fiel que tú.

Sonríe un poco.

—Eso es cierto... Pero eso es mi culpa —agrega.

—¿Tu culpa? ¿Desde cuándo te va a ti el rollo violación? —pregunta sorprendido.

Francia parpadea.

— _Non_, yo no violo —responde frunciendo el ceño—. Yo lo que digo es que yo lo orillé a ir con el _garçon_... esa es MI idea, _cher..._ y después de eso YO fui el que le orilló a tener sexo conmigo de nuevo y... —suspira.

—Entonces no veo que sea tu culpa... Si no dice que no, es él —se encoge de hombros.

—Si yo pudiera... Si yo tuviera... es decir, si yo fuera capaz de estar sólo con una persona... —se lamenta.

—Nadie es perfecto y sinceramente creo que él no tiene ningún derecho a pedirte eso —sentencia.

—Es lo que me ha pedido toda la vida —niega con la cabeza antes de terminarse el churro.

—Bueno, y tú le has pedido que no sea violento y ya ves que caso te hace que te parte la cara cada vez que te ve.

Se ríe.

—Es verdad...

—Puestos a pedir —le sonríe.

—La cosa entonces está en que todo eso es el pasado... ahora tenemos una bonita relación en la cual él está con el _garçon_ y yo soy su amante —se ríe.

—Además, aun así. Aun sin que ninguno haya hecho lo que le pide el otro, ahí seguís los dos dando por culo... —añade asintiendo.

—Yo creo que_ Amerique_ va a ir a por _Russie..._ —admite aparentemente de manera inconexa.

—¿Tan contento estaba? —levanta las cejas.

—Si _Amerique_ fuera con él, aunque fuera por sexo, _Angleterre_ podría decir que de vez en cuando...—indica— _Non_, estaba asustado. Pero deja que se le pase, deja que esté solo, sin _Angleterre_ presionándole, deja que tenga un par de sueños eróticos con él, deja que le dé curiosidad y va a terminar por buscarle... —explica.

—Y _América_ no podría decir nada al respecto —asiente—. No me parece un mal asunto... ayudarles un poco —valora España.

Francia mira a España realmente escandalizado.

—Si _Angleterre_ se entera que yo... —niega con la cabeza.

—Si _Inglaterra_ se entera de lo de la sangre te va a descuartizar —asegura.

—Yo voy a decirle lo de la sangre —admite—. Pero darle la sangre NO es aventar a _Amerique_ a que le engañe —razona.

—Pues a mí me parece un arreglo... —empieza España pensando que de hecho, lo que cree es que Inglaterra lo merece.

—_Cher..._ no me jodas. ¿Cómo va a ser un arreglo, si el _garçon_ es lo que más quiere en el mundo?—le explica haciendo los ojos en blanco—. Yo creo que sería lo más fácil, pero eso no quiere decir que él lo vea así... él va a estar destruido —frunce el ceño.

—¿Estás seguro que _América_ es lo que más quiere en el mundo? porque sigo diciendo que no me parece que se corte ni un pelo para engañarle — traga saliva.

— Junto conmigo.

—Y además, ¿acaso esto no sería beneficioso para él también? sin tanta presión ni mentiras... —explica.

—Es que él es el principal beneficiado —se acerca a España—. _Cher,_ a mí me da igual que el mundo no lo sepa, ¿sabes? Pero a él le carcomen las culpas y lo pasa mal. Yo... no tengo inconveniente con recibirlo una vez al mes en casa, en una tarde lluviosa mientras estoy cocinando, en la que se busca un pretexto y viene a verme por algo que nunca tiene que ver conmigo y terminamos bautizando cada uno de los centímetros cuadrados de mi nueva mesa de desayunador... Y que luego se largue con él, siempre y cuando no me deje la _ratatouille_ hecho —explica. España se ríe un poco con esa última declaración.

—Entonces olvídale y deja de tener celos y vuelve a esa vida en la que eres su... follamigo.

—Claro, lo dices como si yo tuviera un interruptor y pudiera de un día a otro decir que ya nada...

—No lo digo como que lo hagas enseguida, pero mientras sigues pensando que no quieres que eso pase... —explica.

—Es que... es que tú no nos has visto estando bien, _cher..._ es todo tan... —sonríe—. Hemos tenido sexo suavemente en una carroza en parís, hemos cenado en un barco, y me ha puesto mostaza en el café —sonríe. España levanta las cejas.

— ¿Mostaza en el café?

—Y me ha sacado a bailar _Fever_ a la mitad de la calle y... —se ríe—. _Oui_, para hacerme rabiar —responde. Ahora se sorprende en serio con lo de Fever.

—¿Estamos hablando del mismo _Inglaterra_? —pregunta descolocado.

—Del mismo con el que he tenido sexo en la azotea del _Louvre..._ mismo que me ha dado besos a la mitad de la calle... es... —suspira. España parpadea.

—Pero... como... es decir... la última vez... la última vez que yo le vi le daba vergüenza hacer pareja con _América_ para jugar a _Call of Dutty on-line _—Francia sonríe orgulloso—. Y en el aeropuerto... —sigue recordando—. No, pero _Francia_, tienes que olvidarte de eso.

El galo suspira.

— ¿Por qué? Es que... es que no funciona así de bien con nadie, ni él ni yo y a la vez es tan... natural —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Pues porque ya hemos hablado que lo mejor es volver a cuando lo que hacéis es veros una vez al mes en tu desayunador y luego él se vuelve a su casa tan feliz... una cosa es tener sexo y otra es bailar _Fever_ en mitad de la calle —explica agobiado.

—Bailar _Fever_ a la mitad de la calle es absolutamente divertido —cierra los ojos y suspira.

—Bailar _Fever_ a mitad de la calle ha hecho que ayer casi acabaras en el hospital —replica a pesar de que está absolutamente de acuerdo e incluso un poquito celoso, porque no cree que Romano accediera a hacer eso nunca.

—Pero... —le mira—, esas cosas pasan. _Espaaaaaaaagne..._ es... es... —se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—No sé qué decirte tío —confiesa sinceramente—. Lo único que puedo hacer es prometerte estar aquí en cuanto él se largue.

—Voy a olvidarme de él tarde o temprano... eventualmente va a hacer algo o voy a encontrar a alguien a quien follarme y... —se rasca la cabeza—. Anda... hace días que no tengo sexo con nadie más —abre los ojos impresionado.

—Y llevarte a beber o recoger los pedazos o lo que se... ¿En serio? —flipa deteniéndose.

—¿Hará unos quince días? Quizás más... ni siquiera he pensado en alguien más —sigue con los ojos muy abiertos.

—En... En na... ¿Nadie? —vacila—. Quizás eso es lo que deberías hacer —sentencia muy serio. Francia levanta las cejas y lo mira a los ojos.

— _Mon dieu..._ —se le acerca—. Tengamos sexo.

—Yo no puedo, tío, ya lo sabes —le responde. Francia frunce el ceño.

—Tú no puedes, _Prusse_ no puede, _Pologne_ no puede, _Canada_ no puede —se levanta. España le mira—. Al final... _Angleterre_ tampoco puede y luego me dicen pervertido por ir a buscar con quien... —niega con la cabeza.

—Podemos buscar a alguien por ahí, aun así como estas ahora sin peinar y con cara de _zombie_ podrías convencer a tres o cuatro personas —propone.

—No quiero a cuatro... quiero a una. A una en concreto —camina al baño fastidiado consigo mismo—. _Merde, France..._ por algo tú no hacías estas cosas ya.

España suspira en la cama pensando en qué hacer.

— ¿Si llamo a media docena de putas me prometes que no las mandaras a casa? —pregunta sacando su teléfono.

—_Non..._ —responde abriendo la regadera—. Al menos podrías mandarme a un chico con acento inglés y ojos verdes, aunque no sea _Angleterre_ —responde.

—No voy a mandarte a un puñetero inglés,_ Francia_ —asegura apoyándose en la puerta del baño y mirándole.

—¿Qué harías tú, _Espagne..._ si _Romain_ estuviera con alguien más además de contigo? —le mira.

—Matar a ese hijo de puta —suelta sin vacilar.

—¿Y si Romano le quisiera? —se mete a la ducha con la puerta abierta, sin dejar de mirarle.

—Le mataría igual... Y luego... Me costaría mucho no matarme yo también —asegura. Francia frunce el ceño y luego sonríe un poco.

—Siempre he creído que quieres a ese chico de manera un poco perversa...

—¿Perversa? —pregunta levantando las cejas. El francés mete la cabeza a la ducha y empieza a lavársela con un jabón de Polonia que huele a chicle.

—Pues... _oui_… ¿qué hay del amor libre? Estás hablando de matarles a todos, menos a _Romain..._ fíjate lo que haría tu truco. Matarías al hijo de puta y luego te matarías tú...

— Y el pobre chico se quedaría vivo y sin ninguno... —agrega España y piensa para si en otra cosa—. ¡Es que no! Tío! ¡No puedo, no puedes pedirme eso! —se lamenta—. Yo... Te quiero mucho y haría casi cualquier cosa por ti, ¿quieres que vaya y arree a _Prusia_? ¿Quieres un riñón? ¿Quieres una de mis manos? Lo hago tío, por ti... Pero no me pidas que le haga daño a _Romano._

Francia frunce el ceño y sale del agua mirándole.

—¿No habíamos cambiado ya el tema? —le pregunta sinceramente—. Estábamos ahora hablando de qué harías tú en mi caso.

—Viene siendo lo mismo, no podría matarle ni hacerle nada... Y no podría soportar que quisiera a otro —explica.

—Eso es lo que temo que le pase a _Angleterre_ con _Amerique _—le mira.

— ¿Y qué temes? ¿Por _Rusia_? —se sorprende.

—_Non..._ —niega con la cabeza—, pero si por _Angleterre_. Va a pasarlo mal —cierra la ducha y empieza a secarse.

—No es como sea la primera vez —asegura encogiéndose de hombros

—¿La primera vez que qué?

El moreno le mira intensamente.

—Ni tampoco es como que podamos evitarlo —añade unos instantes más tarde.

—_Non..._ sólo deja... que lo vea y demás —sonríe—. Es sólo un poco de _amour,_ eso no hace daño—camina desnudo hasta el cuarto y empieza a buscar su maleta. España le mira de nuevo, valorando—. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? —le mira.

El español aprieta los ojos con fuerza, se le acerca, le empuja contra lo que tenga más cerca y le besa con toda la pasión que es capaz mientras piensa en Romano y pide a Dios que le perdone.

Francia flipa y vuelve a flipar, y vuelve a flipar, y luego se olvida de todo porque España besa muy bien. Al final, el español se separara jadeando un poco y le mira. Francia le mira también, con la respiración bastante agitada y los ojos abiertos como platos.

— _Q-Quoi_ intentas?

Se lleva una mano a los ojos.

—No puedo, tío... —asegura—. Sé que lo necesitas, pero...

—Espera, espera... no... No pasa nada —Francia flipa de nuevo, absolutamente sorprendido aún—, yo... buff... _pardon, pardon..._

—Prométeme que vas a buscar a alguien con quien tener sexo antes de volver a ver a _Inglaterra_— le mira completamente serio. El otro no dice nada, le mira a los ojos y le pasa una mano por el pelo de manera cariñosa pero no sexual. Traga saliva.

—Te lo prometo — y le abraza.

El moreno asiente con la cabeza y le abraza de vuelta.

—_Pardon..._ no debí pedirte eso —le consuela un poco—. No se vale darme besos sufridos, _Espagne..._ Eso es injusto.

España se ríe un poco.

—Tampoco se valen los besos pensando en alguien más —se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Es que estas cosas nos salen mejor cuando tratamos de poner nervioso al personal y las hacemos en coña —confiesa. El galo se ríe.

xoOXOox

Prusia está en el aeropuerto literalmente saltando alrededor de España y Francia y teniendo micro infartos cada tres segundos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Francia de nuevo.

—Ha dicho a las diecisiete con cuarenta y dos, ¿verdad? y... te dijo... vuelve a decirme que te dijo por teléfono —le pide a España.

—Me dijo que no llevaras maleta —repite España como por vez dos mil trescientos veinte.

—Y que no llevaras ropa interior —agrega Francia

—Ah... _ja..._ eso... me... me la quitaré luego en el avión... o lo que sea —sigue histericolocoperdido—. Pero te dijo que... ¿te dijo que lo haría?

—Sí —se ríe el español de buen humor.

—¡No te vayas a morir! —declara Francia en burla.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? eh... Was? —balbucea Prusia.

—Yo no estoy seguro de que vaya a quitarse los gayumbos él solo —le dice España a Francia—. Y yo le he hecho una promesa a la señorita.

Francia levanta las cejas.

—Es un buen punto... —se pasa la mano por la barbilla—. Habremos de comprobarlo.

—¿Le he llamado? —pregunta Prusia—. _Ja… Ja…_ me ha dicho a y cuarenta y dos, ¿verdad? si... si... será mejor que le vuelva a llamar para confirmar... — sigue a su rollo sin prestarles a tención.

—No, será mejor que te quites los pantalones —mira a España—. Iremos al baño.

—A mí me da lo mismo —se encoge de hombros España.

—Pues no querrás hacerlo aquí, tampoco quiero que me detengan...

Prusia sigue dando vueltas.

—Porque estáis seguros de que ella me dijo que fuera, ¿verdad? me lo dijo a mí... y no se desdijo, ¿verdad? —sigue Prusia.

—Venga, llevémosle al baño entonces, no es cuestión de escandalizar a las ancianitas con los... cinco metros —se burla España.

Francia se levanta.

—Venga, chaval... Si sigues así de nervioso vas a acabar vomitando o algo —niega con la cabeza.

Prusia le mira.

— Yo no estoy nervioso... bueno, quizá si estoy un poco nervioso... dijo a y cuarenta y dos, ¿verdad? tengo que comprobar la hora de llegada.

Francia le toma de los hombros.

— _Cher_, la hora está bien... Ahora necesitas quitarte la ropa interior...

—_Was?_ _Nein... nein..._ lo haré en el avión, porque si no luego no tendré ningunos y es... —empieza.

—Ese es justo el punto —responde España tomándole también de los hombros y empezando a dirigirle.

—Además tenemos que comprobar que los cinco metros funcionen bien —agrega Francia cerrándole un ojo a España, este le sonríe.

—U... _was?_ —se ríe como idiota Prusia.

—Por qué vas a tener que usarlos mucho este fin de semana —le mira serio entrando al baño y dirigiéndole a esos cubículos enormes para gente en silla de ruedas.

—W-w-was ? —se sonroja y se sigue riendo—. _Nein, nein,_ tíos... Yo... Yo... ¡No puedo ir, tíos! Y si quiere que... Y si me pide... ¿Y si me habla? _Frankreich!_ —suplica histericolocoperdido otra vez.

—Caaaalmate, _Prusia_ —pide España poniendo el pestillo después de entrar de último. Francia se cruza de brazos y lo mira.

—_Allez, allez..._

—_W-Was?_ —vuelve a preguntar nervioso.

—Pues quítate la ropa... ¿O quieres que lo haga yo? —pregunta levantando las cejas y acercándose un paso hacia él.

—Pero... _Nein!_ Yo lo... Lo haré en el avión... ¿A qué hora es? Creo que tengo que llamarla —vuelve a decir.

—_Nein..._ —le imita Francia acercándose otro paso y poniéndole las manos en el cinturón—. Venga, ¿desde cuando eres tan inconforme?

España se ríe y Prusia se ríe de nervios al notar las manos de Francia, sonrojándose un poquito.

—Yo... Yo soy... _Awesome..._ —logra balbucear en el tono más inseguro del mundo, aun histérico.

— ¿Voy a tener que quitarte la ropa yo en serio? Creí que eras un chico grande ya... —le desabrocha el cinturón, el botón y le baja el cierre.

—Pero... Pero es que si os los doy... Yo no llevo otros —vuelve a explicar.

—_Prusia..._ —pide España negando con la cabeza.

—Pues es la idea... Vas a estar un fin de semana sin ellos mientras ella está un fin de semana sin su propia ropa interior, con ese balanceo que tanto te gusta... —le sonríe—. ¿Quieres que siga y te la quitemos mientras estas inconsciente o prefieres cooperar?

Prusia se apoya contra la pared, se sonroja y se ríe de nervios otra vez.

—Si te dejamos inconsciente vas a despertar en el avión... Y puede que sin pantalones también —propone España riendo.

Francia le toma del cierre de los calzoncillos y tira de ellos un poquitín, asomándose a ver si ve algo. Prusia mira lo que hace Francia sin hacer nada por evitarlo más que tener sudores fríos... y yo creo que va a ser mejor que lo maten.

Francia mira a España de reojo.

—Esto no está funcionando. _Prusse..._ ¿Cuál es la imagen más erótica que te imaginas con los pechos de _Hongrie_?

—Y si... Y si ella... —Prusia traga saliva—. ¿Y si ella no quiere? Y si lo has entendido ma... —empieza a preguntar mirando a España y luego se detiene mirando a Francia y riendo igual de nervioso—. _W-Was?_

—Nadie ha entendido mal. ¿Qué es lo más _Awesome_ que sabe hacer ella con los pechos? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos.

—No lo hemos entendido mal, ni tú la primera vez, ni yo la segunda ni nadie las otras treinta y siete mil veces que has llamado —sentencia España también.

—Yo... Yo... Ella... —balbucea Prusia mirando a Francia y tratando de imaginar algo.

—Algún día has —se le acerca y le explica una guarrada que incluye sexo oral, sus pechos y los cinco metros de Prusia y el alemán se muere automáticamente en una fuente de sangre nasal.

—¡Bien! —exclama España contento y empieza a tirar de los pantalones para sacárselos sin sacarle los zapatos.

Francia aprieta los ojos y hace cara de desagrado.

—Eso fue demasiado poco elegante de mi parte —se le acerca a Prusia y empieza a desatarle los zapatos y a jalarle los pantalones—. Tengo una idea.

— ¿Cual? —pregunta España tirando de la otra pernera.

—Podríamos ponerle un lacito en los cinco metros.

España se ríe.

—_Hungría_ se va a morir de la risa.

El galo mira la ropa interior de Prusia, que debe ser negra lisa.

—Venga... Es mono —se ríe él.

— ¿Tienes algo con lo que hacer un lacito? —pregunta.

—Tengo... —se lo piensa—. En mi maleta, el marcador de mi libro es un lazo rojo... —sonríe—. No tiene cinco metros pero... Él tampoco.

—¡Bien! —España empieza a subirle los pantalones otra vez, poniendo cada pierna en la pernera—. Los gayumbos te los puedes quedar tú como símbolo de la victoria.

—Mmm... —sonríe—. Bien... —sale del baño y regresa un par de minutos después—. No es rojo, es negro... Pero creo que da igual —se agacha y le hace a Prusia un lazo flojo alrededor del asunto de una manera bastante funcional—. Listo —sonríe.

—¡Genial! —España le levanta el culo con la rodilla y le acaba de subir los pantalones y abrochárselos.

—Yo sabía que... esto iba a servir de algo.

El español le mira echándose a Prusia a la espalda para salir del baño.

— ¿Te lo vas a llevar así? Oh, venga... Que no sea flojo y camine, _cher_ —sonríe acercándosele a Prusia y dándole unas palmadas en la cara. Este parpadea y sacude la cabeza.

—_Was?_

—_Hongrie_ te espera —susurra en su oído. España le baja un poco para que toquen los pies al suelo y Prusia se sonroja de nuevo, histérico.

—Tienes que abordar ya por que ya es la hora —le señala la puerta de embarque.

Francia le ayuda a España a incorporarlo.

—_Oui..._ Ya dijeron tu nombre, de hecho.

—WAS?! —histericolocoperdido de nuevo—. ¡Eso no es awesome! —y sale corriendo.

—¡SUERTE! —le grita Francia—. ¡DISFRUTA LOS PECHOS DE HONGRIE !

España le saluda con la mano riendo a lo lejos.

—Hasta prontooooooooooooo.

* * *

_Y así acaba el eslabón perdido entre La Vie en Rose y Mon Petit Lapin. Ya sabes lo que sucedió en medio. :D Gracias a Holly por la edición!_


End file.
